I am not Afraid
by Pigletkate
Summary: All mi high characters appear in this (excluding Keri as set in seris6). When Dan has a secret and the team is determined to find out what it is who might come and help and who might come and help him cover it up.
1. Chapter 1

Dan's POV

"Why won't you let us come round to your house! Every time you make up a different excuse, its getting tiring Dan!" Tom hisses. Aneisha was stood behind Tom to his left giving me a hard stare, Zoe to his right gazing at me curiously. When I don't respond he continues getting more and more angry at me. "Seriously Dan, i mean what was the excuse last week hmmm let me think... Oh yeah it was and I quote 'I need to take my big sister to the dentist' I mean come on Dan I know your not famous for your imagination, but even you could do better than that!"

I try to respond, but I can't. Trying hard not to put emotion into my voice I reply "You wouldn't understand its personal family business."

"Oh come on Dan we tell you particularly everything and what do we get from you let me think nothing!" growls Aneisha.

"Yeah so" I say over my shoulder as I walk towards the lift in HQ

"Yeah so if you think your getting out of this then your jolly well wrong Daniel Morgan!" The rest of her speech killed by the lift doors closing on them as I shoot up in it


	2. Chapter 2- Agent Ash

**hi Piglet Kate here, This story will contain ZAN of course and thanks to HanStephanie19 for reviewing and anyone else who took the time to read this I am extremely grateful and sors it took sooooo long to update try do it quicker next time, Pigletkate xxxxx **

Zoe's POV (HQ)

We watch as the lift doors clang shut in front of Dan's angry face. "Well that went well." Aneisha says sarcastically.

"No it didn't, did it?" I ask confused I mean that had clearly not went well.

"I think Neish was being sarcastic Zoe." Tom mutters.

"Oh." To

m walked over to his computer and logged on. Peering over Tom's shoulder I could see that he was on the MI9 network "What are you doing Tom"

"I am trying find out where Dan lives"

"Tom if Dan doesn't want us to know were he lives then we should respect that... no matter how badly we want to find out" Aneisha exclaims. He sighs before turning back to us.

"What do you suggest then Miss Moral?" He snaps.

"Guys its Dan's Birthday in a couple of days right," I squeal as an idea pops into my head; they both nod. "So why don't we ask Frank or Stella for Dan's address so that we can give him a surprise Birthday Party!" They both look at me in disbelief, what if I have said something wrong.

"Zoe," Aneisha says as she purses her lips her dark brown eyes studying my face carefully "that's not a bad idea, actually that's a great idea!". Glancing at Tom I see he has a broad grin on his face as he nods.

We had called Frank to come down to the secret MI9 base deep underneath our school St Hearts; so that we could discuss our plan we had been working on for the last ten minutes. It is one of the advantages of being a teenage spy and your best friends are to is that you,are the sneakiest and most deceptive in the school, not to mention the fact that the best at keeping secrets.

No ones POV

They all spun around when they heard the whoosh of the lift come down; Frank stepped out as the lift doors opened his usual caretakers outfit had been turned into a crisp black suit. "Hello team, did you want me?Were is Dan?" He questioned. "Welll we where wondering if you might help us plan a surprise birthday party for, Dan at his house?" Zoe asked looking hopeful. "Please." She added.

He looks thoughtful for second before slowly nodding his head "Yes, I think Dan would enjoy that very much. I know it is has been a very long time since Dan has had his birthday celebrated. Hmmm i have an idea who might be able to help..." He says "By the way Tom would you mind calling Dan, Stella is coming here to talk to you all about something. And I am also sure that she can help you plan Dan's party."

Dan enters the room giving daggers at Tom and Aneisha, before he goes to lean against one of the pillars. Next Stella comes out of the lift with someone behind her. They have their hood up and were staring at the floor. It was a girl; she was wearing big black combat boots two sizes too big, baggy black jeans and a hoodie that was zipped right up to her chin. Her hands where stuffed deep in her pockets and her gaze had not lifted from her feet however she had this aura of cool surrounding her, but more than that she had a menacing vibe coming off her even though she had not said a word or moved a muscle.

Stella strode forward. The girl followed. Dan went from being slumped against the pillar to standing straight up with his hands balled into fists as he slowly moved towards Zoe to stand by her side. Zoe felt his presents next to her and had to control the rosy blush that she felt creeping onto her face. "Team," Stella begins "This is Agent Ash she has been transferred to your team for a short time under the Head of MI9's request, Agent Ash is one of MI9's best agents and she is highly trained. It was ordered that she would come to MI9 after senior agents refused to work with her anymore. Agent Ash this is Tom, Aneisha, Zoe and Dan, but you already know Dan of course."


	3. Chapter 3- who is she?

**hi thought I would do a quick next chapter for those who are dying to find out who Agent Ash is and sors about the cliff hangers, lack of action and short chapters. Promise chapters will get longer over the next couple updates. **

**I am not afraid- chapter 3**

Stella gave a repulsive glance over her shoulder to Agent Ash and nodded. "Agent Ash would you please let the agents see your face," the girl didn't move "agent Ash!" Stella snapped but still the girl did not speak. She walked past Stella still with her head down and slowly walked past first Tom then Aneisha then Zoe, however when she came next to Dan she stopped. Dan stiffened, before looking at her more closely, unspoken words passed between the pair. Cautiously the girl turned to face Frank.

"Agent Ash," Frank began "you can take of your hoodie off now, you only needed to keep it on till you got down here, because we couldn't have had anyone from the school seeing you before tomorrow."

"Do you think she speaks at all?" Tom whispered to Aneisha. With in a split second Tom was being pinned against one of the pillars with his arm behind his back and his face being shoved into the pillar. Agent Ash stood behind him her knee pushing into his back, her grip on his hand almost bone crushing, she leaned in towards him and a voice that sounded unnatural she whispered "God enough for you? Or do you want me to do my worst and I can assure you then there won't be breath in your lungs afterwards." Tom only whimpered in response before the girl let him go and he fell to the floor before stumbling to his feet. But still she had not lifted her head for them to see her face.

Stella and Frank where now stood together at the lift doors. Frank spoke first "We have decided to leave her with you for as us being here is only making her angry. Dan if she tries anything you know what to do right?" Dan nodded. Tom, Aneisha and Zoe where looking at them in utter disbelief.

"You mean your leaving us with her." Tom said his voice wobbling on her.

"Yes, she won't hurt you. Much. As long as you don't annoy her. Also Dan please make sure you actually get her here in the morning otherwise I have a feeling we will never see her again." Stella practically spat, with that they stepped backwards into the lift; as they shut Frank gave them an apologetic look, meanwhile Stella shot a death stare to the girl who was now prowling around the base.

The minute the doors shut all four agents turned to face the girl. Zoe decided that she should try break the tension in the room that was mounting up. "Hi so what is your first name." Zoe said cheerfully. Instead of an answer the girl flung her hood back. Zoe gasped and stood back her hand over her mouth. "Z-e-r-o." She whispered the girl nodded. She had a pale face so pale that if she stood next to a white wall you would barley be able to see it, her hair was snowy white not grey, but white, her eyes where an icy light blue with black gothic eyeliner on them coming off in spikes on the bottom of her eyes and her face was delicate, but extremely skinny.

Without moving her gaze off Zoe she unzipped the hoodie and shrugged it off so that the black fabric hit the floor. She had a dark navy t-shirt on which was too big with a black leather jacket on top of it which was also to big.

Suddenly Zoe ran towards Zero, enveloping her in a massive hug. She felt the girl stiffen up and a sharp intake of her breath, but then she relaxed, wrapping her arms round Zoe. Sobs escaped from Zoe as she hugged the girl. Aneisha and Tom confused by the two girls hugging and Zoe crying turned to Dan who had moved over to lean against the circular table in the middle. He was watching the two girls with sadness in his eyes as if it where bringing back bad memories. The two moved towards him with a soul purpose to find out what was going on. "Dan, first question who is she and how do you know her? Second why she hugging Zoe and why is Zoe crying? Don't think about lying though cause we will find out eventually." Questioned Aneisha.

"First her name is Zero." He said.

"Yeah we kinda figured that!" She exclaimed.

"Well she is an MI9 agent who was trained first by MI9 then Korpse then Skull and then finally MI9 again. However she lives with her dad now, but still works for MI9. My guess is that Zoe and Zero met inside Skull as Zero was their from when she was captured on a mission when she was 9 and stayed their till she was 13. Finally she is my half-sister." explained Dan. He smiled at the expressions on Tom and Aneisha's faces as their mouthed hung open disbelief in what he had just said.


	4. Chapter 4- we argue the same we love

**hey there piglet Kate here been writing like crazy to get you guys another chapter. FYI when Dan says Z he means Zero not Zoe. Thanks to those who have reviewed really love it when you do. Thanks to those who have read it. Pigletkate xxx**

After a couple minutes Zero let go of Zoe to go over to a computer she turned it on and logged on before going onto the MI9 network. Zoe walked over to the others still sniffling her eyes bloodshot. "Aww come here you." Dan said gently before wrapping his big muscular arms around her petite waist. He rubbed her back in small circles till her sobs subsided, when she was done Dan could feel her salty tears on his jacket and black t-shirt underneath.

Out of curiosity Tom went other to the computer to see what Zero was doing; he saw that she was on highly classified files and was highly impressed as he thought she had hacked into the files. "Wow did you hack into those?"

"Nope."

"Then how did you get into them?"

"I nicked Stella's pass card which had her user name on when she walked past me then her password was pretty easy to figure out, only took me two attempts as well. Same one as when you where 8 Danny." She called out.

"Hey don't call me that." Dan snapped

"Yeah so what you gonna do about Danny? Or should I say little man?" She teased

"Don't call me that!" Dan practically growled.

"Stop being such a drama queen Danny. Oh look I am Dan I'm some pretty guy with no brains." Zero gasped flinging her hand to her head for the effect of drama.

"I said shut up!" Dan shouted.

"No!" Zero cackled. She stomped right over to him so they where only a meter apart giving each other twisted, cruel, death stares.

"You know what Z your being just like Mum. She didn't know when to stop either, she also loved annoying people and hurting them!" Dan shouted. With that he turned on his heals and marched into the lift.

Once it had zoomed up Zoe, Aneisha and Tom spun round to look at Zero her face was a picture of rage. "Why the hell did you do that?!" Tom snapped.

"He shouldn't have taken the bait he always does and he needs to learn not to," Zero replied flatly "know I need to go first hang him on the coat rack by his boxers, then go and make sure he doesn't annoy someone who won't be as hesitant as me to punch him in the face." With that she side stepped Tom to go into the lift.

When she was gone Tom and Aneisha asked the exact same question at the same time. "Was she always like this?"

With Dan (Dan's POV)

I run out of St Hearts, I keep going for a couple of streets before I stop to punch a nearby tree. After that I continue at a walk lost in my own thoughts. How dear she call me Danny I mean she knows that Sapphire used to call me that... No! Every time you think about Sapphire you think about Samantha then you think about Charlotte then you think about Dad then you think about Mum! No! No thinking about them, cause every time you think about them you start to cry.

My eyes start to sting and I feel something wet cascade down my cheek. Stopping I slump down a wall, then I drew my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them to put my head in. I cry silently for a while, sitting in rubbish that carpets the pavement of this part of town, with the decaying houses and just beyond this the crumbling flats, then beyond that nothing.

A gentle hand was placed on my shoulder, I look to Z trying to smile kindly to me, but kindness is really not her thing. At all. She is crouched down beside me."Sorry." she says. My head dropped to her shoulder, consequently she hisses in pain and I snap my head back up. I look at her my gaze full of worry.

After a couple seconds she says with no emotion "Stop looking at, me like I am a kicked puppy please." I nod minutes go by, but neither of us say anything. Some half-siblings fight all the time and hold grudges over who is the parent they share favourites or will just hate each other. Not me and Z though we bicker like crazy over everything, but they never last long no matter how dramatic. They couldn't: I mean me is all I have got and I'm all she has.

"Don't you wish you could just run away from it all sometimes, I mean all the worry, all the beating, all the emotional baggage. Run away from him?" I ask her. I expect her to bite my head off.

"Yeah sometimes I do. Though you do understand why we don't you," her tone is soft so unlike her personality it scares me, but also consuls me. I nod to indicate that I understand. "No matter how bad he gets, no matter what he does to us he did love her very much. He may only be your horrible step dad, but I mean think of me I gotta put up with him as a father!" She smirks at the last part before standing up and pulling me with her. "Hey," she adds "if your Dad could be here now I know he would be proud. Come on now enough of the mushy stuff had enough of that to last me a life time. Just to say ever, ever expect me to do anything like that again then I had better get you to the hospital to get your checked out. Understand?"

"Yeah, hey fancy a Wednesday night treat and get a jacket potato from the Spar?"

"Your on little bro. Race you!" She exclaimed before launching herself down the broken pavement leaving me in her wake.

"Hey no fair I call!" I call before charging after her.


	5. Chapter 5- he might have a fit

**hey guys, really sorry about the short chapter but thought I would give you guys something before I get like a ton of homework sooo here it is. FYI did not know how to spell Mr Flatly. Or spell in general for that matter.** **Thanks so much for your comments and to anyone who has read this, bad comments are welcome just to say., **

(Next day Aneisha's POV)

We were at in our form room waiting for Mr MacNab to come in a couple minutes time. The classroom was utter chaos paper air planes being thrown everywhere ( mostly by Dan and Roley) people chatting, girls gossiping about guys i.e. Melissa and others talking about how hot Dan is. Yuck! Zoe is sat at the front of the class her posture perfect as she awaits the teacher. Finally Tom is playing on one of his stupid games under the table.

"Stand!" a thick Scottish accent bellows. Joy Mr McNab is early. Everyone jumps to their feet instantly. "Morgan, fix your tie, tuck in your shirt come on your a mess this morning tidy up your hair!"he rants. No matter how much Mr McNab denies it I knows he has a soft spot for Dan: after all he is the head of boys sport, as well as deputy head and Dan is amazing at any sport. Although now that Mr McNab mentions it Dan does look a bit rough this morning. Probably didn't sleep well. I will ask him about it later.

Mr McNab's roll-cal is interrupted by a hesitant knock at the door. "Enter!" yells Mr McNab. Mr Flatly walks in rather nervously. "Ah morning headmaster I was not expecting to see you this morning, anything I can do for you?" Mr McNab says with fake sincerity, but course Mr Flatly is too much of a Morris dancing idiot to notice.

"Hello Mr McNab, I was just coming to inform you and the children that we will have a new pupil joining us today," he pauses with a goofy grin on his face as well all groan, this must be Zero I guess, but I would have thought she'd be in the year above. I mean she is at least a year older than Dan and he is the oldest in the year! "Yes yes I know" he continues "but I have a feeling you will ... like her very much, I know I have had a very... eventful morning since she arrived." Mr Flatly stutters as he tries to find the right words to describe her. Yep he is talking about Zero. I glance over to Dan he is sitting up fairly straight ;his eyes are trained on Mr Flatly and his actually paying him any attention for once. First time for everything I guess.

"Ah yes the new pupil, isn't that Daniel Morgan's big sister?" Mr Flatly nods and everyone including me turns to face Dan as he slumps down low in his desk with embarrassment. "Well send her in Headmaster." Mr McNab continues. Mr Flatly goes back out of the class room and reappears with Zero trailing unwillingly behind. He makes her stand at the front of class while he introduces her.

"Everybody this is Zero Ash and she is joining our school today so would you all wish her a warm St Hearts welcome to her and make sure she doesn't get lost. Now I'll hand it over to you Mr McNab must be off now." With that he runs out of the classroom with a ridiculous smile on his face.

Mr McNab looks likes he is about to have a fit at the site of Zero. She has big bulky grey headphones on top of her white hair, her school jumper is three sizes at least to big and is hanging off her, a stained tie is loosely down up around her neck which looks likes one of Dan's, she has her massive combat boots on with neon green laces, not mention she is wearing her gothic make up. A scowl is painted across her face as she stares right at Mr McNab daring him to take her on to see who wins. The thing is though she knows she will win hands down, however she wants him to challenge her I can see it in her eyes.

"Right Zero, unusual name that. What is your full name please?" Sir asks

"Zero."

"Which stands for..."

"Zero." She says through gritted.

"Alright then Zerooo why don't you take a seat at the back then. Now everyone homework out." he called out. Their was a collective groan from the class at the mention of last night's near impossible History homework.


	6. Chapter 6- I hate Bullies

**hey there people of planet earth! Again apologise for the bad spelling of names and just in general. Please review though or just have a good time reading it. Thanks to all the reviews received and all to those who have read this. Here is the chapter still trying to get them longer hopefully not too short though this time. Pigletkate out xxx**

At break ( normal POV)

It's a relatively normal break at St Hearts; Melissa and her gang are trying to flirt with Dan as he tries to give them the slip, Tom is trying to attract the girls attention, Zoe and Aneisha are trying to get past the solid brick wall Zero has put up around herself. What no one sees though is in the far corner of the playground is Roley and a senior tough guy. The senior is calling Roley horrible names is threatening to give him a swirly. Just as the senior grabs Roley by his jacket Zero looks up and sees what is happening.

(Zoe's POV)

Me and Neish were trying to talk to Zero, but we could tell she isn't listening. Suddenly her head snapped up, she is giving off this horrible stare that even the Mastermind himself would squirm under. I follow her unnatural gaze to the other side of the play ground where a mean looking senior is beating up Roley. I'm shocked as he starts to drag him away to the boys toilets.

What happens next surprises me. Zero charges past me. She is extremely light on her feet despite the fact that she has big heavy boots on. In instant she is stood right behind the bully. She towers over him. Then again she towers over everyone including Dan. I run to Dan to tell him before she does something that might get her sent to jail. With Zero though that is always a possibility.

( Roley's POV)

I am being beaten up by the school's resident bully for not giving him the money that I don't owe him. When out of nowhere the new girl, Dan's half sister Zero I think it was appeared in front of us. "Let him go and I won't hurt you." She says, but I can tell from her voice that she will hurt him anyway.

"Uh what you gonna do little vampire face. Gonna go tell your little boxer brother to come and beat me up. Go on go. Back to your little cave!" He laughs. He has me in a headlock now but I can still see her expression of pure rage. Over her shoulder I can see a barrier of people forming around they are all chanting "Fight!"

I can see Mr McNab coming towards us in the distance. All of a sudden something collides with my vision and everything goes blurred. I know that is the last straw for Zero. I am released from the headlock and stumble backwards, only to land on my backside in the mud.

(Zoe's POV)

Me and Dan were running to the far corner in the playground when Zero launches herself at the bully: one of her big combat boots outstretched ready to make contact with his face. Oh Smack! Would not want to be him right now. I can tell she didn't put her full force behind it over wise the guy would be at least unconscious. As she pulls her fist back to go for another blow which undoubtedly the bully deserves, however Mr McNab is storming over his face a storm. Just before her fist makes contact with her face Dan has lunged and caught her fist.

"Let go of me." She hisses her voice dipped with venom.

"No."

"Dan let me go of me now."

"No, you need to chill first." Dan says his voice level as he stares Zero straight in the eye. Out of nowhere Mr McNab appears. "What is going on here!" He bellows "Morgan, Ash, Downadleson and Bush my office now!" I hear Dan make a noise deep from his throat as they all troop off to his office. Zero bangs into his shoulder on her ways past him not hard, but purposeful. Dan's face creases up with pain before he quickly smooths it out and they all disappear into the building.

(Dan's POV)

Great! This is just great we are all sat outside Mr McNab's office waiting for a telling off from the fuming Scots man. Roley has gone in first to tell his side of the story, then Drake will go in then me and Z at the same time joy. Stealing a glance at her I see that she is in a far away land and decide not to disturb her. The rest of the team are probably down at h.q. listening to my telling off. Later I am gonna get an ear full from Frank and Stella.

After some time we are called into Mr McNab's office. Let the fun begin. We sit down in the two chairs in front of his desk opposite from him. "Now let me see if I have this right; Zero you saw Roley being beaten up by Drake so you decided to do something about it by kicking Drake in the face, then Dan you saw that Zero was about to beat Drake up so you intervened by blocking her punch, then I came. Is this all correct?" He questions. I nod so you turns to Zero to wait for her reply. She is sat defiantly in the chair not moving or indicating anything at all to Mr McNab. Sighing I say "Sorry sir sometimes she is like this, I really don't know what its about, but I am sure she will get over it eventually. Probably something to do with Blane and Oscar." I say pretending to act confusion.

"What!" She screams jumping up "what do you mean I am like this. I did nothing to that Roley kid sir! Am I not aloud to be in my own thoughts sometimes! Seriously, Dan can't you just back off into your own life and leave your nose out of mine!" She stops when she says my smug expression and drops back into her chair. Turning back to sir who has a baffled expression on his face I ask "Got what you want now sir?" when he doesn't reply I continue "well if that's all we will be outta here then. Come on Z." I say pulling her by her jumper sleeve to the door before sir can change his mind.

Later on in the day about sixth period (normal POV)

The geography lesson was boring everyone in the classroom to death, except Zoe and of course Mr Flatly who was teaching it. He was ecstatic for some reason or other about a ox-bow lake. There where the five teenage spies sat in that lesson. Zoe paying rapt attention as usual hanging on the teachers every word, Aneisha was checking her make up in a pocket mirror next to her. Behind Zoe was Dan was practically lying on his desk with his whole chest on it and head, but was peeping up through is honey blonde hair to the back of Zoe head. Tom was playing on a video game under the desk, while Zero was at the back her feet on the desk and was listening to music in her headphones: gently nodding her head to the beat.

Suddenly the fives pencils all started flashing. It made them all jump, but when Mr Flatly conveniently walked over to the window to look at the weather or something they all grabbed their bags and snuck silently out of the stuffy class room. They all ran to the lift, piled in and Zoe pulled the broom handle. A flash of green light zoomed over the young spies as their clothes changed in the high speed lift while they whiz zed down to their HQ.

Frank greeted them at the bottom with General Flopsy in arms as he stood in front of the monster that was flashing red alert. The spies strutted over to Frank to stand on the over side of table to face him.

With a confused expression in her face she pointed to the screen and said "What did Dan do?"

"Hey, right here you know! I did nothing this time." He mumbled. The others rolled their eyes.

"Ah well you see MI9 have had these three missiles stolen from us." Frank said waving his hand over the monitor to show three missiles.

"MI9 wouldn't be on red alert if just some missiles were stolen." Tom reasoned.

"Yes well they weren't the only things stolen. You see the documents for MI9's two most advance weapons." He said again waving his hand in front of the monitor to bring up an image of toe paper documents with highly classified information stamped on front of them. "The documents where on Project Nothing and the DODH." He finished.

"What!" Dan and Zero shouted so loudly the people on the school above probably would have been able to hear them.


	7. Chapter 7- it was a feeling

**hey yol in fan fiction land! I am so sorry haven't updated in ages just canna being murdered by my English teacher for only getting a b on a 'test'. So anyway hope you enjoy the chapter sors it's short but thought I should give you guys something so yeah. Please please please review :)**

Zero's POV)

No! No, they- can't- have- that- information, I-am NOT going back there not after everything I did to get away. This can't be happening, please let him be lying. God I hope he is lying. My breaths coming raspy I feel like I'm running it's scaring me!

Wait, I am never afraid. This meatloaf compared to what I have seen and done before I will be fine, I am not Afraid. Zero is never afraid of absolutely nothing. Just like the name. Nothing. Slowly I am drawn from my private hell of my mind by the sound of Frank's voice and shapes hovering above me. Wait hold up, rewind why the hell am I on the grotty floor. "Zero, Zero can you hear me?" Frank says gently his voice echoing throughout h.q.

"Yeah I am fine, thanks for asking. Now move!" I snap pushing him out the way.

"Now, Zero maybe you should stay still for minute." Frank stutters.

"Frank, I am fine now let me stand up before someone gets a black eye. Understood?". He nods and hastily moves out my way as I sit up. Instantly my eyes scan the room for Dan, when they don't find him I look at Frank. He is about to say something when I hear a desperate yell coming off from one of the rooms that lead off from h.q. In a flash I am up, following the screeching. The others move to follow, but Frank holds his arm up.

As I dash into the room I find Dan abusing the wall with his fists that where bleeding, running over to him I try to grab at his curled up hands as they madly drum into the now bloody white wash wall. Deciding its best to let him get his anger out first before we start the awkwardness of our unwanted life.

It takes him a good 7 minutes and 57 seconds to get his anger out before he flops down to the floor next to me exhausted with emotions. That's why I always think emotions are for the weak, merciful and the normal. Then again I wouldn't know anything about being normal. "Why can't we ever just be left alone?" He whispers, I can tell he is trying hard not to cry. Cause by heck Dan hates it when people see him cry.

"Dan, you know our duty to the people, you know our duty to MI9. Anyway as long as we are alive nobody will leave us alone. Not MI9, not Korpse. Not anyone!" I snap. "Listen if we give up everybody is in danger not just us; Tom, Aneisha they will be taken away for their own protection, Frank might have to leave MI9, Blane and Oscar will be sent to God knows what country this time. What about Zoe though? Korpse will hunt her down Dan, do what ever it takes, because you know that you are one of the Worlds deadliest weapon with her unseen light. Without her though your simply a deadly weapon."

He nods deep in though. Result, the Zoe tactic has always worked with him even when we were little kids locked up in various Korpse bases together. Speaking of Zoe she walks in through the door hesitantly, face as white as a sheet. We lock eyes before hers wander to Dan who is trying to get his quick breathing in line: eyes closed head lent back on the wall, knees drawn up to his chest with his arms resting on them, blood dripping steadily onto the floor from his hands. She knows it's him, she knew along it was me, but only prayed it wasn't him. Unfortunately for us three life is a whole load of rubbish. Silently she came and sat on the other side of Dan taking his hand. Instantly Dan flinches away, but when he realises who it is he calms slightly and let's her take his sticky hands.

Coming to a decision I creep out the room to leave em be.

(Zoe's POV)

I can't believe it. Dan is the DODH. No not Dan. Not the Dan that is caring, thoughtful and loving, he can't be made to kill, can he? No the Dan I am in love with would never kill anyone. Then again apart of me knew it was always him. The personalities is what I think made me guess it was him. Actually no it wasn't it was the feeling he gave me when our eyes met, when we touched. When he we had our kiss.

_Flashback_

_It was just after we had arrested William Todd Williams, everyone had left the school to go home and we where walking through the eery corridors we where talking and laughing at each others jokes. Suddenly Dan's went silent and his face haunted. "What wrong?" I had asked him._

_"Nothing, it's stupid." He grumbled._

_ "Dan nothing is stupid when you say it from your heart."_

_"Zoe, when William Todd Williams had you I was so scared. I was so scared that he would hurt you something." He said his wobbling like jelly. I smile at him as we stop walking and somehow my hands intertwine with his. He leans in slowly and I copy letting my eyes droop slightly. My nose is enhanced with the pleasure of being of his musky scent. His hands find my waist, my arms are draped loosely around his shoulders. We are so close lips only mil-meters apart staring into each others eyes endlessly listening to one another breath. It was a luxury thing that money couldn't buy when his lips met mine. Time practically froze. Nothing could distract us, as our lips gently met. I opened my eyes as we drew back for air._

_"That was fun." He said with lop sided grin; blue eyes twinkling as the pupils swam in them._

_"Yeah." I whispered before my lips met his again._

End of Flashback.

His body is shaking next to me as silent tears fall from is eyes. He wiped them away angrily, only to leave red smears on his face. "Dan don't worry I know, so do Tom and Aneisha. I still love you. Everything will be fine. I love you." I burble.

"I l-love you to Zo. What do I do? Hide? Find em? Stop em?" he says. "I don't want em to get you Zo. I love you to much." He whispers.

Tom and Neish come in to sit on either side of us. They have worry on their face, although Tom seems a little nervous when he sits down next to Dan. Even though Dan would never dream of hurting


	8. Chapter 8- Why?

**hey all those in ones fan fiction land. I would like to royalty apologise for the ever so short chapter BUT thought I would give you something before i have to be murderd by my English Teacher. Jokes. Anyway have fun reading this and PLEASE review! See ya **

I am not afraid- Chapter 8 (Zoe's POV)

After a while Frank popped his head round the door with a first aid kit in his hands. In the gloom behind him I can just see the illumination of Zero ghost face. Looking back at Dan I realise with a start that he is almost the same colour, but is also swaying slightly. The tut that comes from Frank is echoed off the walls of the bear room as he looks at the blood gathering at Dan's feet.

"Huh, wish someONE had told me earlier and not waited 25 minutes to!" Frank huffed looking pointedly at Zero. She shrugs: leaning against the door and crossing her arms giving off her usual 'does it look like I care' look.

Although I am pretty sure that it stays on her face 95% of the open the first aid kit while Dan sits perfectly still watching him with shutters over bright his bright light. As Frank moves to touch Dan's hands he instantly snatches them away and presses himself against the wall.

He keeps backing further away into it. Thrashing his legs against the floor trying to push himself away into the solid object. Frank is looking like he might have heart attack from the reaction Dan just gave him as Dan continues to try to escape into the wall, sucking in gasps of air through his gritted teeth.

Momentarily stunned I watch as Zero comes over to us her movements slow and deliberate as if making any sudden movements would be a fatal move for us all. Snapped out of my trance I try to take Dan's hand to reassure him, but he scrambles to his feet clumsily as he tries to get away from-me. He is trying to get away from me! My eyes start to sting; looking over to the others they have that peculiar facial expression on of shock and confusion. Dragging my gaze back to Dan he is moving towards the door. I look into his eyes trying to find him not how he is now. Acting like he has a gun to his head. But all I find is a shell of their former self.

He scurries out of the room fear a feature on his face. Yet none of us try to stop him. Why?


	9. Chapter 9- blood on her pillow

**hello everybody I am sorry about the depressing chapter but I thought It was crucial for later on when the ZAN gets more and more. Thank you a million if you reviewed or even read this you are all the best! Anyway enjoy!**

**I am not Afraid- Chapter 9 **

**In HQ no one's POV **

Dan scuttles out of HQ and once again everyone turns to face Zero. Again. Instead do looking worried she is looking at Zoe her gaze running over her worriedly. There is no sound in the room only the gentle slap of Zero's combat boots when she occasionally moves from side to side of the room.

Finally she speaks, "Zoe stand up." she commands.

"Why?" Zoe questions her looking slightly uneasy.

"Do it!" She snapped. Quickly Zoe jumped to her feet. The others got up slowly.

"Zoe, go and find Dan."

"How? You are the one who is most likely to know where he is, aren't you?"

"Yes under normal circumstances, but I want you to go find him. He won't have gone far. You know where to look." Zero replied flatly.

"No I don't." Zoe replied confused.

"Yeah, you do. Just think where does Dan feel in his element of freedom? Where nothing can limit his thoughts and his ways." She replies waving her hand to say that she should go.

Seeing that she won't win Zoe trudges out of HQ.

( Still in HQ!)

"Excuse me, but what on Earth just happened?" Aneisha exclaimed gesturing with her hand to the door.

"If I am honest, I am really not quite sure." Zero stated "Anyway Frank you said that we will be having some previous MI High agents coming, didn't you."

With Zoe ( Zoe's POV)

As the lift comes up to school level I rack my brain for all the possible places Dan could be. I grabbed the first aid kit out of the broom cupboard before setting off to look for any where high. Right what is the tallest building in the school. Errrr oh yeah The Flatly art block. Sprinting over there I imagined Dan sat up on the roof in the winter whistling wind his hair blowing over his tear dried face of fear. Once I reached the guttering by the art block I instantly knew Dan was there.

My fingers where numb by the time I hauled myself over the parchment of the three story building. However on the far side of the roof was Dan sat on a over turned fruit crate. His head in his hands.

Walking over purposefully letting my feet make small thuds on the parchment. His head snaps up to look at me and I can see the angry red smears of blood on his face making him look like a Native American. Stifling a giggle I sit down beside him on another up turned crate. Making sure my voice stays calm i say "hey, what was all that about? You do know a Frankwould never hurt you? Neither would I."

"I dunno. Guess I am not used to being touched by men who don't want to punch my face into a bloody pulp. I know you guys would never hurt me."

"What do you mean." I question "Doesn't your step dad ever touch you?" He takes a deep inhale of breath, letting it go through his nose making curly white whisks come out onto the cold evening air.

"I think it might be easier to show you. Just promise me that you will swear to keep it a secret and not tell Tom, Aneisha, Stella or Frank." He says. Zoe hesitate "please." He begs.

Oh my Gosh I can't believe I agreed to this! He has been dragging me across streets for ages. The streets are staring to get filthy as we continue walking and the people are starting get more miserable and angry as we go. Eventually we stop outside a block of flats about five stories high with must of the windows filled with 'to sale' or 'to let' signs. The building itself doesn't look inhabitable for human life in fact there is a sign on the broken door saying they it is due to be destroyed in two weeks. No wonder. What on earth is Dan doing bringing me here this better not be one of his twisted jokes! As we enter I notice that Dan's steps have become more hesitant and his muscles are tense ready for a fight. Lucky though before we left he let me banged his hands so they wouldn't bleed to much more.

We climb three flight of stairs with a strained carpet. When we reach the third floor the place looks deserted just beer bottle scattered around the hall: all the doors are closed except on about halfway down the corridor where a bleed of a television comes from and the sound of a man shouting at it. We walk down the corridor to the door and I tug at Dan's arm trying to pull him away, but he shakes his head and pushes the battered door in.

When we entered I nearly had a art attack! The floor was carpeted with beer bottle and crisps. Blood stained grey walls with huge patches of mould on. A horrible smell was making me want to wretch. Dan leans down and mutters "best to breath through your mouth."

Then he says loudly "I am back Mr Ash. Anything I can get for you sir?"

"Beer now. Then time for bonding." Comes a grunt voice a tattered armchair turned towards the television set.

"Yes, sir." replies Dan and he scuttles over to the kitchen if you could call it that to grab this man a beer. "Here sir, I need to get something from my room." Dan says nervously.

"Very well." The man sneers. Then Dan grabs my arm and drags me through a door with a splatter of red on the it. We go into a room which looks a LOT more better from the rest of the house, but still not normal.

There is a wooden bunk bed with dark green sheets on the top, navy on the bottom, a big wooden wardrobe with only three legs, a desk plus chair and a guitar propped up in the corner. Finally in the middle of the small rooms wall is a tiny window leading onto a rusting fire escape. Dan moves over to the the wheelie chair pulls it out and gestures for me to sit down nervously I do, as he climbs onto the top bunk not bothering with the broken ladder.

Taking in my surrounding I hear a creak and then suddenly the window flung open. Letting a icy gust in as well as Zero. She nods to me before going over to the navy bunk and flopping down onto it. Waiting nervously for Dan to break the silence I get increasingly frightened.

"Zoe,"he begins "know do you know why couldn't you guys back here?" I nod meekly.

"Please don't tell anyone not just yet at least, please." He pleads to me and I take pity on his begging eyes.

"Ok," I relent "but only if you promise me it's not for ever!" He nods. There is a large groan from the bottom bunk as Zero pulls the navy bed sheets over her and it's only then do I realise all the blood on her pillow.

**_hey sorry if that was depressing! But I do think that it was important and I promise there won't be loads more stuff like that unless requested. Please review and thanks _**


	10. Chapter 10- Ouch

**hey guys thought I would update now as I kinda just felt like it. Took me a while to write it though. I can get 5 more reviews I will update every other night for 10 days. Deal? Cool right so let's get started. Yey!**

I am not Afraid- Chapter 10

(Dan's POV)

After Zoe had said that she needed to go home ( I did offer to walk her home but she refused) me and Zero decided to play our favourite game. We grab the wheelie chair, a helmet, a tennis ball and the big bat.

I am launched down the gloomy corridor of the apartments on the wheelie chair the helmet on my head as Zero launches balls at me with bat. The aim of the game is to avoid the balls and who ever gets hit by the most balls loses. Right now I am winning as I spin down the uneven corridor laughing hysterically. Suddenly our apartment door opens hitting me smack in the face causing me to topple over. I lay on the ground dazed as Mr Ash's humongous frame comes into view as he bring his fist of rings back.

(Next Day) (Dan's POV)

I am stood in front of mirror looking at the spectacular purple bruise covering my left eye with a small cut from the ring. Putting shades on my eyes in attempt to avoid attention from my peers as I put the hood on my jacket up as a further precaution. Grabbing my rucksack I am about to make my way to school when Zero struts in.

"Hey birthday boy, finally turned 15 then!" She laughs "You do know that Mr McNab will make you take those shades off you don't you?" I nod turning back to the window.

"Hey, hey! Don't go yet you haven't had your present. Unless of course you don't want it." My head whips around when she mentions it. She reaches into her half of the closet and grabs a rectangular object juking it my way. Fortunately I grab it just before it smacks into my face. I look up at her, she nods and I begin to tear the green rapping paper. When I get into it my face lights up at the sight of three new music books AND a knew green strap for my guitar with matching picks. Looking up at Zero with a huge grin on my face I realise she is no longer there. Dam her invisibility.

"Thanks." I call to thin air before I pop them into my bag while a jump out onto the fire escape to start the long walk to St Hearts in the bitter cold.

Stalking into the school gates I quickly locate my friends, even with the dark sunglasses on which are making visibility an issue. As I run up to them I put my cold hands over Zoe's eyes as she squeals in surprise. "Hey Dan, your hands are frozen." She cries. I smirk as she turns to face me. Tom and Aneisha are looking at me oddly, so is Zoe.

"What's with shades a bit out of season mate." Aneisha says.

"I gotta get something from my locker." I say shrugging letting her question pass over my head before slumping off towards the building. I can feels their eyes boring holes in my back. Ignoring their stares I shove my hands deep in my pockets, this gonna be a looooong day.

"So Dan,"Melissa begins sliding up to me her voice ridiculously high.

"Hey" I mutter.

"I was wondering I you would like to go to the movies tomorrow?"

"Sorry,"comes a monotone voice "but me and Dan are going out to celebrate his 15th on Saturday." Comes Zero's voice. I'm grateful for her saving me from Melissa but unfortunately the whole class just heard it was my birthday. Dam!

In seconds I am surrounded by my class mates all trying to talk to me at once. Then Melissa question makes everyone shut up. "Hey Dan what's with the hood and shades?"

I am about to say it's none of her business when Mr McNab walks into the room and we all stand. Making sure I keep my head down he tells us to sit. He does roll cal and just when I think I have got away with it.

"Daniel Morgan any particular reason why we have a our hood up indoors." He questions. I shake my. "Well then would you please take it off." I do as i am told flinging my hood back to reveal my shades. "Daniel, would you also please care to take those ridiculous sunglasses you mustn't be able to see a thing!" Mr McNab exclaims. When I do Mr McNab's face was a picture at the sight of my eye. I hear quite a few gasps from around the room and a snort of laughter from Zero: on the back row. "Daniel would you care to tell me how you got that spectacular bruise."

"I ran into a pole sir." I mutter lying to him through my teeth.

"Excuse me."

"I said I ran into a pole sir." I say a little more loudly. He shakes his head obviously not believing. Hey that's his problem not mine.

I go till about lunch time practically on mute until our pencils start flashing and we all jump up from our usual table. We run to the generators store cupboard and go down in the high speed lift. When we get out I quickly pop my shades on while going to lean on a pillar in a shades part of HQ. Frank appears from somewhere and starts speaking "Right, we have a new mission, but because it is a rather massive mission the Head of MI9 as if we would work with a few previous MI HIGH agents. Now before we come down Zero first put all of your weapons on the table."

"Why?" She asks.

"Because I don't want them damaged."

"Fine." She mumbles before proceeding to grab a taser from her boot and she flicks her wrist and a long blue ninja stick comes out which she also puts on the table.

"What that for?" Asked Tom.

"Fighting." Zero says as if she is talking to a small child.

At that moment the lift doors open and three late teens strut out dressed in head to toe in black. On the left is a petit dark skinned girl about 18 with her hair combed over to one side and a warm smile on her face. Next to here is a tall lanky guy about 18-19 with slightly pale skin and has his blonde hair gelled back. On the right his another small girl about 17-18 with chocolate coloured skin and long straight hair down past her shoulders.

"Ah now team this is Carrie,"Frank began pointing to the girl on the left,"Oscar," pointing to the lad "and Rose my previous MI HIGH team." He grinned. Then the lift came swooping down again and the three agents parted to reveal a boy in his mid twenties: he had brown hair, brown eyes, with a cheeky grin. He was smaller than Oscar, but only slightly taller than me. "Oh and this is Blane, he was part of another MI HIGH team along with Rose and Daisy..." Frank began, but then got confused when he realised there was no Daisy.

"Oh yeah didn't Aunty Stella tell you?" Blane said, but when he saw Frank's expression continued "She is pregnant so they are keeping her at the main HQ to do 'paperwork'" he replied with a look of self pride on his face. Obvious who the daddy is then.

After gaining this information Frank continued to do the introductions of his current team.

"Right then, this Thomas, Zoe, Aneisha, Zero and Daniel."

"It's Tom." Tom interjected.

"And DAN." I also said. The second Blane and Oscar heard my name there senses picked up and Oscar came over.

"Hi Dan, how are you. You know we are sorry." He asked in Russian.

"I still hate you two, half brother or not." I replied in Russian.

"You don't understand just let us explain. Please." He begs. I shrug and are about to walk away when he swiftly grabbed my sunglasses off my face.

"Oh My God! What happened to your eye!" He shouted in English this time.

"He ran into a pole." Said Tom doing fake air quotes with a Scowl/ smirk on his face.

**hey just to say Daisy WILL appear later in the story just be patient my friends thanks to all those who review :D**


	11. Chapter 11- that is not possible

**REALY IMPORTANT NOTICE ****In this story Oscar dad ****is dead but hasn't died the way the show says! ****so hey hope you enjoy the chapter knock your selves read please review cause it makes my day! Thank you hanstephanie19 for reviewing big confidence builder! Bye**

Normal POV

Blane and Frank where instantly around Dan. Oscar grabbed his chin to stop Dan from squirming away as he fingered the vibrant purple carefully, but immediately stopped when Dan hissed with pain. Carrie noticed that Zoe was shifting uneasily from foot to foot her gaze fixed on Dan and was full of worry.

"What the hell did Zero do?!" exclaimed Blane.

"Nothing!" Dan grunted.

"Then how did you do that?"Oscar questioned.

"Why do you always assume it's Zero's fault!"

"Because it generally is." Came a stern voice. All ten agents spun to the sound of the Chief Agent Knight's stern voice.

"Thanks." came Zero's sarcastic reply as she went to sit on the desk.

"No, seriously how did you do this?" Oscar snapped.

"I err was err boxing, yeah training for a boxing match and a guy managed to get one on me." Replied Dan stuttering.

The others seemed to muse this over it was obvious he was lying, but they also knew there was no way of getting the truth out of him. "Right, we have a big mission which will acquire all of your expertise so after I give you the brief I suggest you take sometime to get know each other as you will be spending a good time working together." Stella said keeping her professional domain intact. "Your mission is to shut down a section of Korpse known as Numquam Vidi." Stella added.

"Never seen, in Latin." Oscar replied.

"Exactly," said Frank taking over "this decision of Korpse specializes in stealing and kidnapping, however they are highly allusive and rarely are ever in much contact with the rest of Korpse. They treat their prisoners worse than any other section of Korpse. They are also the division the Crime minster calls if she wants anyone interrogated or tortured."

"Yes so the head of MI9 thought you 9 would be the best to do it as you have the inside knowledge," Stella continued pointing at Blane and Oscar "you have the weapons," she said pointing at Dan, Zoe and Zero, "you have the brains," pointing at Rose and Tom "and finally you have the instincts, optimists and common sense." She finished pointing at Aneisha and Carrie.

"Ok, just one question," Zero began "can I beat up Blane and Oscar now or should I do it later."

"Why do you want to beat them up." Zoe asked innocently.

"Why don't you ask them."

"Err we are sorry Zero." Blane stuttered back slowly away from her.

"Sorry!" Zero yelled "Sorry isn't good enough! You left me alone with Dan when I was 9! All I had was my dad to look after us and knew he wouldn't do anything to help! You had no idea how you to blanking us has affected Dan! He had just lost both of his parents and three little sisters the last thing he needed was for you two to blank him! Then you come her expecting everything to be ok, I can't believe you." She fumed. Zero's outburst left everyone speechless. Blane and Oscar's faces were covered with guilt as everyone stared at them.

"Well that was a good start." Mumbled Frank "Thank god I took her weapons."

With that she ran out of HQ pushing both Blane and Oscar to their backsides in the process.

"Well that was interesting." Said Carrie "do you think someone should go after her?"

"You can if you want to be turned into a ice lolly!" Dan snorted.

"I we think we should leave you eight to get acquainted. Have fun and please try not kill each other. Also of you see Zero will you get her to call me." Stella burbled before her and Frank dashed into the lift.

Carrie's POV

Right well this is like ultra awkward the tension is laying up pretty thick. Guess it's time it be broken. "Hey so yeah my name is Carrie and I am the fighter of my team! So what do you guys all do?" I beamed putting a sunny smile on my face.

"I am Zoe and I also fight." Zoe grinned. "But I err also am the mastermind's perfect match."

"Hi I'm Aneisha and I do disguise."

"Hey I'm Tom the boy genius." All of Tom's team rolled their eyes at this.

"I am Rose both of the teams genius." This time all of us rolled our eyes.

"Oscar and I do disguise and I am also the language expert."

"Blane I fight."

Everyone know turned to Dan as he stubbornly leant leant against one of the pillars. "Dan!" Zoe hissed giving the 'if you don't do it right now your in deep trouble' look that all girlfriends give their boyfriends at least once a week.

"I am Dan and I fight, but I also do this." With that he snapped his fingers and a bolt of white light came out zapping on of the lights making it explode into tiny pieces. "And this." He raised his hand pointing the palm of it at Blane: suddenly a gush of water came out soaking poor Blane to the bone. What the hell! How did you do that!

"That, that's impossible." I heard Rose mutter as we stood in shock staring at him.

"What!" Dan snapped glaring at us each in turn.


	12. Chapter 12

**hey really just here to say thank you for reading and even more for reviewing. Bye.**

( Oscar's POV)

God Dan can still soak Blane like he did when we were kids. I feel really bad about abounding Dan like we did, but I had no choice I had to go into hiding after Mum tried to kidnap me and Blane. I wish I could make them understand. Jeez life was so much simpler when I was 11. Everyone is still looking at Dan he is not gonna like that he hates who he is so that ain't gonna help.

"Dan," Blane moaned shaking his wet hair "was that necessary or just for the fun."

"Err let me think fun." Laughed Dan. Blane huffed wringing his army j-lay out. We all erupt in laughter.

"Hey why don't we get out of this stuffy place and head back to mine and grab a pizza?" I asked trying not burst out laughing as my drenched brother drips and shivers. Everyone agreed I guess they are just as hungry as me.

Once we get up to the cars I realize their are only two cars. "Ur are we gonna get everyone in." I say looking at mine and Blane's cars.

"Well mines a six seater so that means their is plenty of room and Osc if you could do maths two cars equals 11 seats and their is eight of us." Blane explained I quickly blushed and clambered into my car and started the engine. It was a green 2001 P38 Range Rover with black interior, tinted windows and a Bluetooth radio! Carrie hops in next to me and Aneisha and Zoe hop in the back. I start the engine and it hums into life it may not be the most modern car, but hey she was reliable.

(Blane's POV) in Blane's car!

My car is a silver defender, which I restored, with black interior and tinted windows. In my car Rose is up front with me Dan and Tom are in the back on one side. Rose and Tom are talking about something in geek speak, I can feel Dan's eyes boring into my skull making me feel my guilt even worse. Trying to distract my self from the guilt seeping through my body I call Oscar on the Bluetooth.

"Hey Osc is it ok if Dais comes?" I ask

"Yeah sure more the merrier, does she wanna meet us their?" Oscar replies.

"Yeah thanks Osc question do you actually have food in this time?"

"Yeah course I do!" He exclaimed.

"Ok, ok right see you in a minute." I say hanging up. Before calling Daisy. "Hey Dais how are you?"

There was a groan on the other side of the line before Daisy voice came through "I am fine thanks, you?"

"Good yeah erm do you wanna come around to Oscar's, you know the mission aunt Stella got me on well me and the rest of the team will be there so we were wandering if you fancied coming?" I asked.

"Yeah sounds like fun just gotta finish some paperwork then I will meet you there ok hon?"

"Ok love you."

"Love you more."

"I love you the most." I finish ending the call. In my peripheral vision I see Rose smirking.

We pull up outside an old garage. Everyone jumps out and we follow Oscar inside once he has disabled all the alarms.

(Dan's POV)

When we get inside I can't see a thing. Suddenly the all place lights up with Christmas tree light being the only source. The bottom half looks like the original car garage except with a tattered red sofa stuck at one end with allowed of metal cupboards and cardboard boxes. Above is a different matter it's a crows nest with a old metal ladder leading up to where I presume Oscar living quarters are. There is a thin wire coming down from the top where a gap in the balcony is and goes down at a slop to the opposite wall. Wonder what it's for. In the middle of the lower floor is a classic 1971 two door Range Rover half painted with no engine.

"Nice place Oscar." I say giving out a long low whistle. He mumbles something that sounds like thanks when the door opens again. We all turn around to see a girl about 21 huddled under a lot of layers as it starts snowing behind her. She smiles her pearly whites at us. I recognize her vaguely, my childhood me knows her, but not teenage me. She is blonde and is obviously pregnant as she has a rather big pump on her stomach. Oh I remember now she is Daisy.

"Hi Blane, Oscar, Rose and Carrie err..." She begins hoping that someone will introduce us to her.

" I am Dan. This is Zoe, Tom and Aneisha." I say pointing at them each in turn.

"Hey well I am a Daisy Blane's wife. Nice to meet you."

1 hour later (Still Dan's POV)

It didn't take long for us all to become friends once Oscar had put the food on and we were all talking about previous missions. Right now we are all sat down stairs. Me and Zoe are on the floor, Tom, Aneisha and Rose are all on some up turned boxes, Carrie and Oscar are cuddled together on one of the sofas while Blane and Daisy one the other. It's all general chatter really when it dawns on me I no longer have urge to break Oscar and Blane's noses. I think I might have just forgiven them, but I am not entirely sure.

Suddenly I feel I vibrating in my jean pocket. I pull out my phone to see the caller ID picking up I prepare for hell.

"Where the hell are you! You were meant to meet me at the cafe forty five minutes ago once my shift had ended! You better not be with Blane and Oscar otherwise I, I swear.."

"Chill Z I am just on my way now I was just doing homework." I say hopefully. Everyone has stopped their conversations and are looking at me, I hear them stifle a giggle when I say homework.

"Don't you dare lie to me Daniel Morgan!" She fumes.

"Yeah, yeah I will be fifteen minutes ok, see you then." I say hanging up before I get even more of an earful.

"I gotta go guys, thanks Oscar by the way. Nice meeting you guys." I say.

"Let me show you out." Oscar replies. I wave to the others and we walk to the door I realize it's snowing heavily. Hmm wonder if Zero has anything to do with... I am tugged out of my thoughts my Oscar's stern voice.

"You don't have to let her boss you around you know."

"Yeah I do she know what is best for me, she always has."

"You know she isn't you mum."

"Yeah, but she is the only person willing to look after and care for me, unlike you and Blane." Instantly I see the hurt on his face and I feel slightly guilty. Only slightly.

"I understand." I heard him mumbled. Then I did something that I would never have done this morning just before I was about to turn around to leave I hugged Oscar. It was weird. When I let go we both looked equally as shock.

"Thanks, cya tomorrow." I say before turning on my heels and running through the snow before violating the 3ft wall and the end of Oscar's drive.

I reach the cafe where Zero works in 7 minutes flat. It's closed. Dam. Zero is sat on the curb edge hugging her self in her uniform which looks rather chilly as she shivers. It consists of a short skirt red ( which Zero hates) and a white t-shirt with a slutty yellow jumper (which also hates) however her DMs and headphones she still wears with pride no matter how much criticism she gets from her boss about it.

Right Morgan prepare for the telling off of your life. I reach and give her her school jumper, but also mine. I am about speak when she beats me to it.

"I don't want to talk about let's just go home before we both freeze, please." I nod and help her to her feet. I hate looking at her in her uniform not, because it's slutty, but because it shows how skinny she really is. If you look closely you would be able to see her ribs it's awful. It kills me. I mean I don't even know how she is so skinny as we both eat the exact same amount. "I know you went with them, it's obvious. How was it?"

"It was fun you they aren't that bad." I reply innocently.

"You have forgiven both of them haven't you." I nod not daring to speak.

"Look I ain't gonna go play happy families with em. However if your willing to give em a go I will tolerate them ok?" She says her voice stern but with no emotion. It's scary how she can do that. Nodding my head furiously in agreement at the this offer. Looks like this mission could be fun


	13. Chapter 13- He does love me!

**hey guys thanks for reviewing Hanstephnaie19. Hope yo like this chapter bit sad also quite some drama contained. First part of this was written listening to girl all the bad guys want by bowling for soup and olly Muirs trouble maker**

Saturday: with Mr McNab, know its a bit of a weird POV but who cares! (Mr McNab's POV)

Opening the door into The Cafe I went and sat down at a table. You know this places is oh so original with it's name 'The Cafe'. Yep love to meet the genius who came up with that name! As I sit down a waitress in one of their slutty little outfits came over shoving a menu into my face. When I look up I see a familiar face.

"Zero, what are you doing here." I demand.

"I work her, sir."she replies nervously.

"Oh err well I will have the bacon-buty and a coffee please."

"Yes sir." She replies sauntering off into the kitchen. When she returns with my sandwich I notice that I can see her ribs. That can't be good. Wonder if it had anything to do with her brothers eyes or the fact that she is walking with a small limp. "

"Zero, could I see you at my office with Daniel, on Monday morning first thing please?".

"I suppose so sir." She says nodding hesitantly. I don't speak to her for the rest of my brunch until I pay the bill and leave.

(Zero's POV)

Well that was like mega awkward. My thoughts on what he might want me and Dan for are rudely interrupted by a two teenage boys yelling at me to come to take their order, with some words that I only ever hear when my Dad is trying to describe my step-dad. Stalking over I keep my temper in line ish.

"What!" I exclaim.

"Burger now and glass of water." He replies rudely.

"Same." The other one grunts.

"Anything else..." I say raising one eyebrow and putting my weight on one foot.

"No now chop, chop." He snaps. As I turn round I hear him the first one say

"Sassy little thing is that one." He laughed.

"Yeah, had nice lips though." The second one smirked. I shuddered before going to the till, which happened to be directly opposite their table. When I bring their food back over the first man draws the last straw.

"Hey little missy, you think wear-in those scary headphones and boots make you tough, or is it just to distract people from your stupid name on your jumper. Zero doesn't that mean the same as nothing?"

"Right that is it!" I yell. Before anyone can stop me I catapult his burger set his big stupid head before grabbing their waters and chuck them on both of their heads. Gasps appear from all around the cafe and I hear a snort of laughter come from a boy about my age. In an instant manager is behind me is face thunder.

"You out, now!" He bellows.

"But, but sir please it was just a misunderstanding. Please just give me a second chance. I need this job!" I plead.

"No, out now." He screams his fat old face turning a brilliant shade of scarlet. Sighing I throw my apron at him before heading off to the ladies loos to get changed.

I come out in a pair of black torn jeans, a tank top with tears and a chain going in a zig zag across of it, a leather jacket and my usual headphones and boots. My usual makeup is on except with black lipstick on with a small icy blue pendant with a black chain round my neck. As I step out into the bitter cold i wish I had brought Dan's jacket. Suddenly another body slides up nest to mine. It's the boy who was laughing at what I did to the men I the restaurant. He smiles before saying

"You go to St Hearts right?"he asks.

"Yeah," I reply wearily "why who is asking." I say raising an eyebrow.

"Your Dan Morgans sister aren't you?" He says not bothering with my question. I nod. He continues "I am a friend of his, I am in his class for most things." He lowers his voice before adding "and MI9 training."

I spin to look at him my eyes lock with his. He has got brown floppy hair, with matching big brown eyes, a strong jaw and soft delicate lips. What! I did not just think that! His open jacket reveals a plaid shirt half tucked in, with blue jeans, minus the rips, and trainers.

He smiles "I am Rick, Rick Barker."

"Zero Ash. So what do you specialize in?"

"Err I do some fighting, but mainly undercover and you know stealing." He replies saying 'stealing' quietly.

"Cool, I do fighting and code cracking you know how it is."

He nods, "yeah Dan talks about you loads, you should think about training. I mean I know like the whole of MI9 hate your guts, but it's brilliant fun."

"So how did you get into MI9." I ask this time ignoring his question.

"Err i live in one of their safe houses." He mumbles looking at his feet. I smile kindly before saying "hey at least your not a deadly weapon." We both laugh at this.

"Look I gotta go, I will see you Monday." He says,

"Yeah course, nice meeting you."

"Now promise." He smiles.

"Yes I promise." I finish walking away. Well that little chat just took my mind off the fact that I just lost my job. Ur what am I gonna do! I don't want to go back to shop lifting just to get some food to stop me and Dan from going hungry. As much as people say I have no heart it still feels immoral and makes me feel guilty.

I get home my ankle killing me as I unlock the front door. I am gonna have to tell dad.

"Dad," I begin quietly...

Across Town with Blane and Daisy at their house ( Daisy POV)

I was just about to Skype my sister Abby who is in Australia to tell her that daddy has booked her plane tickets for when they all come round here just before Christmas when Blane jumps onto our double bed next to me nearly knocking me off.

"Hey Beautiful how you doing." He says pressing a kiss to my temple as I smile.

"Fine, just about to call Abby to confirm about their visit."

"Yeah, err remind me why I agreed to this."

"Because you absolutely love my parents and siblings!" I say sarcastically. When the look of 'really why am I?' comes across his face I continue. "Because you love so much and are willing to do anything to make me happy."

He nods "yeah that must be it."

"So your willing to buy me diamond earrings?"

"Don't push it. I am just gonna try Dan to see if he is alright, I don't believe him when he told me about his eye at all."

"Alright honey, I don't think any of us believed him." I say trying to reassure him. He kisses me once more before jumping off the bed and strolling out the room.

Back with Zero ( Zero's POV)

"You lost you job!" My dad screeches. His spit flying onto my face, "you good for nothing little girl! Why do you think I call you nothing cause it's all your worth!" Out of the corner of my eye I see Dan in the door of our room not looking to hot.

Seconds later the first punch makes contact. Then after that it's just a rain of never ending ones. It felt like went on for ever, but was probably just over five minutes. My vision is blurred as I look up to my dad, fearful of the next punch. Suddenly he is thrown to the side and San is there.

He picks me up and helps me back to our room where he lays me gently on my bed. However i still wince with pain. It's the last thing I remember before the red mist that had been swirling around everything dragged me into unconsciousness.

Sometime later I woke up in my bed. The taste of blood sickly in my mouth. It takes time for my eyes to focus; when they do come into though I see Dan's worried face. I try to prop my self up, but instantly hiss with pain and clutch my ribs scrunching my eyes shut.

"Don't try to move yet." He said. "I think that was the worst beating he has ever given it was brutal, I thought you where dead for a while." His voice reduced to a whisper now as he spoke. I turned my head slowly to face him ignoring the shooting pain in my head that is begging me to keep still.

"Hey it's ok." I croak.

Just then the window burst open I cringe back in fear of it being my father however it's only Zoe. She runs over to me face her the picture of worry.

"Zero what the hell happened!" She cried.

"Nothing." I whispered sitting up gripping my ribs with one hand and Dan's shoulder with the other.

"Why can't you ever just stay still." Dan muttered.

"Same reason as you, but not as bad." I tried to say, but it only came out as another feeble croak.

Zoe moved over to my over side as they both helped me stand up. A wave of dizziness passed over me causing me to collapse onto Dan who grunted with pain. Guess I wasn't the only one to get a 'bonding session' with father. "Sick." I muttered. In split second Adan had the bin I front of my face just as i was violently sick into it. Some blood came out.

"This is gone far enough, you guys have to tell someone about this or I will." Said Zoe her voice confidant.

"If you do than I swear you will regret it." I snapped outraged. How could Zoe think of telling!

"I thought I could trust you," I screamed at her, "we went through everything together at both Korpse and Skull. You were practically my sister! You are my best friend how could you do this to me. He is just depressed about the past! He does love me. He does, he has to." I whispered the last part. My dad has to love me; otherwise he wouldn't have left Korpse for me. Silent tears fall down my face as I cry. The wet tears running down my pale cheeks. I start getting angry. I don't cry I am Zero the brave. That's what they used to call me, that's what they still call me. Yet still more tears come.

**hey hope u guys like that gonna go and work on next chapter now bye bye**


	14. Chapter 14- press ups

**hey guys thanks for the reviews sorry for any spelling errors in the last update or words that don't make sense as my iPad sometimes corrects things with out me noticing. Any way is the update.**

I am not afraid- chapter 14

( Zero's POV)

"I am not afraid." Zoe stated calmly. "You can do what ever you want to me, but neither of you are safe. I will give you till Monday morning and if you guys haven't done anything about it by then, then I will tell someone. Ok."

I glance at Dan I can see he is waiting for me to speak his body language says 'I don't care you decide' but his eyes are a child's. They are screaming at me to help him they are saying this brave guy with little feelings is just an act.

"Fine I will tell someone ok." I whisper. Zoe nods her approval.

"Please do I can't stand knowing you guys are in danger." She begs. We both nod.

"Why don't you get some sleep Zero you look all in. It will do you good. You look awful might as well been run over by a car!" Dan joked.

"Fine, but you will pay for that comment." I gave in and clambered back into my bed. Listening carefully I hear both Dan and Zoe walk over to the window and climb out. They are talking on the fire escape, as I fall asleep.

( Dan POV) out side with them.

"It's ok to be scared of that man Dan, I am here for you." Zoe says sitting down on the rusty fire escape stairs.

"I know, I just wish I had my parents back." I mumble, taking her hand and started tracing patterns that no one could see onto her soft, smooth skin. "Thanks for coming when I called."

"It was the least I could do, when you call Dan, I will always come."

"Zoe can you do me something important?" I asked my voice soft. She nods. "Don't let anyone ever extinguish your kindness and innocence." I say looking deep into her evergreen eyes letting my head get lost in thousand of hundreds of thoughts and feelings for her.

Moments go by as we sit staring into each other's eyes lost. After a while our lips meet; everything melts away into a blur around us. I can no longer hear the rush of the traffic or the screams of Mr Ash. All I can hear is Zoe's breathing as we pull back for air. She rests her forehead on mine smiling, her eyes filled with excitement and wonder. I tuck a strand of lose flame red her back behind her ear just before our lips meet again.

Back with Blane and Daisy ( Blane's POV)

I come back into mine and Daisy's room to find her on the bed watching some girly tv program. "Hey how did it go." She asked absent-mindedly.

"I couldn't get through to him, it kept going straight to answer phone." I sigh climbing onto the bed next to her.

"Hey," she began turning to face me "I am sure he will be fine probably just broke his phone. Remember when you used to do that practically everyday." She smiled.

"Yeah I guess so." I mumble uncertainly.

"If your that worried why don't you call Frank and ask him?" She asks after hearing my I uncertainty. I nod however just as I reach for my phone my communicators started flashing.

It's the same as when I was at MI High however it's in the form of a pen not a pencil. I pick up just as the others do.

"Agents, Ash, Cole, Gupta, Jones, Morgan, Stewart, Tupper, Whittaker and Zoe."

There were a chorus of yes and hmmm, but only one what. Guess that came from Zero.

"We need you at HQ ASAP please." Franks says before hanging up.

"Guess I better go, you gonna be ok?" I ask.

"Yeah, just don't get into trouble with that big mouth of yours." She laughed getting off the bed and walking over to me.

"Hey I am aloud to worry aren't i?" I reply mischief hinted in my voice as I pull her closer to me and our lips mould together.

We pull back as she says "Just be back before dinner cause I got something for yal."

I smirk before nodding and say "I love you, Daisy Whittaker."

"Yeah well I love you even more." She says as I exit the room and charge down the steps. Grabbing the car keys off the hook, pulling on some boots and opening the door which I immediately slam it shut. It is freezing out there! I need a jacket when there is three inches if snow outside. I grab my big brown jacket and red hat, heading back out every footstep taken with caution so that I don't slip on the ice. When I get back probably should do something about that.

When I arrived at HQ I realized I was the first one there. It was only Frank with Flopsy in his arms. I walked quickly over to him. "Hey Frank, can I have a word it's about Dan?" I ask.

"Yes of course Blane what's the matter?"

"I know I haven't seen him in like six years and stuff, but is just me or is he acting really strange?"

Frank mused this over before nodding, "I know what your talking about he has been acting weird for a long time, but it's really taken off in the last couple of months. Zero is acting odd too."

"Yeah meant to ask a question about that err why does Dan let Zero practically control him?"

"He doesn't always, but I have noticed on something's they take turns being the adult. Making sure the other one is alright, not getting into fights and in general doing what a really an adult would do. However Dan as become very protective of things as well, the team for example I am sure if you gave him the option he would rap them all in bubble rap. I'm not sure if that's got something to with the loss of his siblings and parents though."Frank replied. Well that is useful I am about to ask another question when the lift comes down and Tom and Aneisha step out.

"Hey guys." Aneisha cheeps "so what's occurring?"

"We will brief once everyone's here." Frank replied. Tom then proceeded to begin to bore everyone with Blade Quest. Jeez it's like being back with Stewart except without the conspiracy freak bit. I miss Stew.

Tom's rambling is interrupted by the whoosh of the lift as Carrie and Rose step out. Unfortunately though he continues. Ugh.

Next Oscar comes down looking half asleep. "I was asleep!" He moaned rubbing sleep from his eyes. Laughter erupts in the room.

"Yeah Oscar it's so early two thirty in the afternoon." Carrie says sarcastically as we all start laughing again.

Finally Dan and Zoe come chatting and laughing. Where is Zero? My thoughts are answered by Frank.

"Care to explain where Zero is please anyone?" He demanded.

"Yeah well she isn't exactly feeling that well so she stayed at home." Came Dan's nervous reply.

"What was wrong with her?" I ask.

"Err she has some kind of flu." Zoe said. I nod before we all turn to Frank ready for our mission.

"Right well yes well this mission will mainly involve Rose, Tom and Oscar's expertise as it's research and quite a lot of it will need translating. Blane and Dan you may be able to help a little with that what languages do you to speak?"explained Frank

"Well I speak, Russian, German and Mandarin." I said.

"And I speak Russian, Spanish, German, Mandarin and a bit of Latin." Dan replied.

"When did you learn to speak all those languages?" Asked Tom. Dan just shrugged.

"Ok team. Tom, Rose first job is to hack into the files then if they are in English they will most likely be in code so then just crack the code. However if it's in a foreign language pass it on to one of the boys. The rest of you I want you to start looking into a the theft of these missiles which we believe to be have been stolen by Numquam Vidi.

Four and a half hours later! ( no ones POV)

After ages of searching with little success the spies were seriously bored. Tom and Rose were seeing computer text every where they looked, Oscar wasn't entirely sure if he was speaking English or not, Blane was asleep, Dan was doing press ups while monitoring a computer after getting on everyone's nerves cause he was fidgeting so much with the lack of physical exercise and the rest of the team had given in and were talking.

"Right team I think we should call it a night, don't you?" Frank asked. There was a series if yes and yeahs.

As they all got up to go to the lift Oscar realized Dan was still doing press ups. Smiling and shaking his head he walked over placing his hand on Dan's shoulder indicating it was time to go. In a micro second Dan had whipped round and knocked Oscar's feet from underneath him. "What the hell." Yelped Oscar. Dan's head snapped up to face Oscar and realized who it was instantly stopped his next attack as a guilt clouded his.

"Oscar, I am so sorry."

"Why did you do that?!" Carrie screeched running over to help Oscar up.

"I didn't, didn't realize it was him." Dan stuttered.

"It's cool mate guess the spy instincts just took over a bit." Oscar smirked. Although Dan still looked unsure.

What if I had hurt him? Dan thought. How would I be able to live with myself I hurt any of them? I need to protect them. From anything and everything, it's my job. I can't let it happen again. Especially not with Zoe. Especially not with Zoe. Dan yelled this to himself mentally all the way back to his 'house'.

**hey so I did promise the chapters would get longer didn't I ?**


	15. Chapter 15- starting to

**hello all those in fan fiction land! I have another chapter for you here so it is sorry that it's short but I thought it would be better if it was. Bye bye thanks for your reviews and more are so so so welcome.**

I am not Afraid- Chapter 15

( No one's POV)

Once the agents reached the top of the lift they went their separate ways through the school. Five minutes later "Carrie is that you?" Aneisha hissed when she saw movement in front of here.

"Yes I can't find the dam light switch! Why did Blane turn the lights out in the corridor?" Carrie complained.

"Blane heard that!" Blane snapped before there was a loud thump and a moan.

"What was that?" Rose asked.

"Ugh I walked into the wall." Blane grunted. Stifled laughter filled the corridor of St Hearts. There was a loud bang coming from the same direction.

"Ok, so what was that?" Rose repeated.

"That was Oscar falling over me!"Blane moaned. This time no one could contain their laughter and all seven spies erupted in laughter. The lights flickered on to reveal Zoe by the box grinning, Blane and Oscar in a heap on the floor, Rose about to fall over them, Carrie rolling on the floor with laughter, Tom going in the complete opposite direction to HQ and finally Aneisha stood in the middle of it tutting. After the agents had recovered from their hysterics they all climbed into the lift. Instead of coming down at the bottom in spy gear they appeared in party clothes with all the girls hair and make up done to perfection.

"Right, let's get this place party ready!" Carrie yelled. They had decided to do it in HQ after Zoe had somehow managed to persuade the rest of them it would be better than at Dan's house. Frank appeared from one of the side rooms with two cardboard boxes packed with party decorations.

1 hour and 27 minutes later the place was ready. Oscar had picked up the cake, the buffet was set, the balloons and paper chains were up and the team had hunted out Tom's famous biscuit stash much to his protests. All they needed now was Dan, but little did they now what was going on across town...

With Dan at the block of abandoned flats where he lives. (no one's POV)

Somewhere in the building there was a rusty old metal support beam which gradually started bend.

Upstairs in flat 3b screaming could be heard. For the first time in years Zero was arguing with her father, disobeying the rule. But hey she was far more than sick of the rule!

"Your a little squat how dear you disrespect me your a nuisance nothing like that angel of a your mother!" Bellowed a drunken Mr Ash swaying with every word.

"Mum worked for Korpse how the hell could she be an angel! She was the Crime minster for crying out loud!" Zero yelled her voice dripped with poison.

"Don't try it on girl your mother was a beautiful unlike you. Just go do your chores." Mr Ash snapped.

"No."

"No, you dare disrespect me. How dare you!" Mr Ash thundered his face pure rage. He lunged out and grabbed Zero by her hair yanking her towards him.

Another beam in the building started bending.

"Get off me." Zero screamed thrashing about in his arms. He let her hair go only to start kicking her. Struggling on the ground desperately trying to find something to grab to pull herself away from the monster.

"Get off her!" Dan screeched running forward barging in to the over man knocking him over a few steps. Frantically he reached down to get Zero when he went flying across the room hitting the wall hard before slumping to the floor semi conscious and gasping for breath. The giant loomed closer to him stumbling through his drunken haze. He gave off a couple of hits and kicks. Then pressed his foot down hard on Dan's rib cage until their was a couple of satisfying cracks before kicking him under the table. He then moved back over to Zero.

Back with the others. ( no ones POV)

"Ok I think we are done." Tom exclaimed "all we need now is Dan."

"I will call him." Zoe chirped. She pulled out her phone and dialed Dan's number. Waiting as it dialed then waiting while it rung and rung and rung before going straight onto answer machine. "He isn't picking up!" Zoe cried worry rising in her.

"I will try his communicator." Frank said, but still there was still no reply.

"Well what now!" Aneisha exclaimed clearly frustrated.

"I think Dan and Zero might be in really big danger." Zoe whispered. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Zoe." Frank said slowly.

"Blane and Oscar need to come with me the rest of you need to stay her and watch, ready to act as back up." Zoe burbled before grabbing Oscar and Blane's wrists and shoving them into the lift.

They came up to ground level in their spy gear with all three of them wearing head cams.

Blane pulled his car up wearily outside a block of flats. "Are you sure we are at the right place Zoe?" He asked uncertainly. Surly this place couldn't be where Dan and Zero lived.

"Yes, now come on."she said jumping out the car, leading them through the way Dan had brought her when she first came here her muscles tensing for a fight.

Somewhere in the roof a rotten wooden beam snapped. Slowly the roof started to cave in.

**He he he, have fun wondering what happens next until the next update, although will probably update later as my school broke up woohoo! **


	16. Chapter 16- he doesn't!

**hey yeah I know that this was a really quick update but it's for HanStephanie19 thanks for your review and hope you enjoy this. Ps please review.**

I a not Afraid-Chapter 16

Oscar's POV

W are sprinting after Zoe as she runs up some stairs. I have to grab her arm to stop her from falling through a hole in one. The further we climb up the stairs the further we go the louder a man's yelling becomes. Reaching the third floor there is a stench which is making me want to hurl as Zoe leads us to the apartment where the shouting is coming from; she try's the door.

"Locked." Zoe mutters.

"Let me I brought my own set of keys." Blane says a wicked grin on his face. Zoe looks confused and I pull her back a little before Blane raises his foot, giving the door an almighty kick knocking it off its hinges. He runs in and we follow. What I see next horrifies me.

Zero is lying perfectly still on the ground her head bleeding heavily, I can barely see the rise and fall of her chest. There is a man the size of a polar bear on the coach snoring slightly with blood on him, but he isn't hurt. I can't see Dan anywhere though! Panic rises in me where is he? Being snapped out of my haze by the gasps that are coming through my earpiece from h.q. and Zoe's quite sobs as she bends over Zero. I kneel beside her and feel for a pulse it's weak, but there.

"Guys Zero needs medical attention." I stutter my voice barley above a whisper. Blane is holding something to her head trying to stop the bleeding and is mumbling soothing words to her unconscious form.

( No one's POV)

The three spies were all to preoccupied with Zero to notice the man silently clamber and head towards them, but someone noticed...

Underneath the table where his step father had tossed him away, lay Dan. His breathing labored as he listened to the building groaning and the various support beams breaking. He needed to get the others out; he knew they wouldn't leave him in here if they knew the building was gonna collapse, he needed trick them to get them to leave.

He saw Mr Ash going over to his loved ones. That's it! He thought. Summoning his remaining strength he gritted his teeth and launched himself at the man.

Mr Ash shouted out as the body tackled into him.

"Get Zero out of here now!" Dan yelled. Blane, Oscar and Zoe reacted immediately gently trying to pick up Zero. Dan and his step father were now in a full on battle.

"You can't beat me, we have fought for years and who always won me!" Mr Ash thundered.

"Yeah, but now I got a reason to fight back. I am not Afraid of you anymore!" Dan yelled before landing a heavy punch to his face the over man paused for second before going on the attack again. By this time the others were meters from the exit, as the building's walls and ceilings started to shake slightly. None of them noticed they. Swiftly they put Zero in the car and turned back around.

Back with Dan

"Your still afraid of me, you are not scared of my punches, but of disobeying your father. As was it not his wish if any thing happened to him that you would come live with me." Mr Ash snarled.

"I am Not AFRAID!" Dan screamed just as the celling above them started to crumble.

"Yes you are!" Mr Ash sneered.

"No I am not. I AM NOT AFRAID!" Dan bellowed so loudly the the others outside could hear.

Back with Zoe, Blane and Oscar ( Zoe's POV)

I just heard Dan scream at his step father I was about to run back in when I heard this awful rumbling. I scream as the building starts to crash to the ground. Running forward tears streaming down my face I feel one of the boys grab my waist and turn me away. I scream, thrash, struggle desperately trying to get back into the building falling building. Hearing a blood curdling scream my fight against them becomes more frantic. Eventually the energy sucked out of me from my feelings and I sink to my knees sobbing my heart crying for him. Longing for the blue eyes that I so often let myself get lost in, the blonde hair that I let my fingers get comb, the strong muscular arms that I used to let keep me safe. They made me feel like nothing could hurt me like my magical force field. I am in someone's muscular arms now, but they are not the same ones.

I long for Dan to appear somewhere coughing with dust his hair grey from it, but he would come and say something like: I got out the last second through a window. But he doesn't. He doesn't!


	17. Chapter 17-hush

**hey guys sorry for not updating in so long but when I did update it went a bit messed up so don't know if you saw it so yeah hopefully u did thanks Hanstephanie19 for reviewing. Please read and review. God I love it when you review. **

I am not Afraid- Chapter 17

( Zoe's POV)

People are talking around me, but I can't hear what they are saying all I can hear is my heart. Someone says there is a rescue team on the way in my ear. What if they are to late though, how are they to know he isn't already dead? My heart gives off a sharp pain at this point as someone stabbed me with the knife of truth.

"No!" I yell and jump up and run towards the building I don't know what I hope to find there but hopefully something! Blane and Oscar are shouting behind me calling me to come back. Who cares though i need Dan to be able to see his face. I push my way into the building, I see a massive pile of rubble and look up to see the building only has three walls left. All the floors are gone and have been departed on the ground. Dan could be anywhere in there! How am I meant to find him now!

I fall to my knees and starting digging through the rubble frantically looking for any sign. People come in as well and start looking some of them have torches, they try to get me to leave, but I keep on looking occasionally moving position trying to cover to look in every possible place. My hands are bleeding.

After what felt like years of searching my hands stumble across something wet. My head snaps down. I scream. People come running as I start chucking rocks this way and that. I found him I was mentally screaming. All the rescue team stop to come and help me.

Dan is lying face down in the rubble. Not moving. Oscar comes running Blane in tow, he reaches down to Dan's pale hand and feels for his pulse. He nods "We need to get him out of here it's very weak, but still there."

Everyone scrabbled at the rocks to try to unearth the rest of his body. We are almost done when we found a massive peace of cement on his right leg. One of the worker men try to lift it, but shakes head. Then Blane try's he manages to lift it. Just. I would have found the face he pulled funny if I hadn't almost fainted at the sight of Dan's leg. I could see the bone through his bloody jeans, I thought I was gonna be sick. A group of men and women came running carrying a stretcher with lots of medical bags. They put him on a stretcher and a bright orange brace on his neck and left leg, before carrying him into a near by ambulance.

A paramedic puts her hand on my shoulder "Do you want to come with him in the ambulance?" She asked. I nod.

When I am in there I can see his still form, he is pale. Very. I feel my stomach plummet as I take his hand and stroke it to find it stone cold, a strangled sob escaped my lips. "Is he gonna be ok?" I whisper.

The paramedics exchange glances before the female one speaks "to be honest honey I don't know. Do want a hug?" I nod. She comes over and I break down,soaking her MI9 paramedic uniform in tears.

When we arrive at the MI9 hospital they take me away from Dan and the lady points to some chairs telling me to wait there. I turn around to see the everyone else there. Aneisha and Tom run up to me both crying as I break down again, we stay like that for a while before I go sit down.

Blane and Oscar come in they must have been with Zero. I feel guilty for not knowing if she is ok or not, but right now I can only focus on Dan. They come sit down next to me as I realize Oscar is crying silently. Blane puts his arm around him and turns him into his chest to cry, like a father would do with his child. It's to much as they both remind me of Dan so much. Blane and Dan have the same personalities while Oscar and Dan have the similar appearances, but all three of them have that cheeky lopped sided grin. Blane sees me crying and like with Oscar he turns me into his chest to cry. Just like I did when I was a girl at Korpse.

I must have fallen asleep as I wake up curled up in my chair with Blane arm loosely draped around me, he has his head back and his snoring softly. Oscar is in his lap with Blane's hand on his shoulder however he has his thumb in his mouth like a baby. Peering across to the opposite row of seating I see that Rose and Carrie are asleep on top of each other, Aneisha curled up in a chair like me, Tom leaning on Frank dribbling as he slept while Frank was resting on Stella who in turn was resting on him. Looking around I noticed the only person awake apart from me was Daisy. She was at the end of my row in tears. I walked over to her.

She looked up to me and smiled. "Hey, you ok." She asked.

I took a deep breath before nodding "what's the matter." I asked.

"It's just when I first met Blane it was right before the incident, six days after I met Blane I met Dan. A month later Blane didn't come into school for ages so I asked Lenny, my team handler, what was wrong and he brought me here. Blane was in that exact same chair crying his eyes out. Dan was in that same room with two broken legs, a broken arm, a fractured skull, a badly damaged pelvis and spine with unthinkable memories inside his brain." She wept. I realized that for Blane, Oscar and Zero this was an all to familiar feeling of dread being here.

A nurse walked past and I jumped up and asked where Zero was she told me which ward. Before she had finished I had dashed off running down the corridors to the girl for all those years had been a sister to me. Quietly I opened the curtain to see Zero back in a hospital bed. She was in a tight ball shaking violently. Just as I thought. She was crying.

"Zero." I whispered she turned round trying to wipe her tears away, but gives up as fresh ones pour down her milk white cheeks. She blended in perfectly with her surroundings with everything in the hospital ward being white. The hospital gown out lined her figure which made me feel ill as I could clearly see the outlines of her ribs.

"I am fine." She mumbled "go back to the others to see wait to see Dan."

"But your not fine." I said gently "you woke up in a strange place with no one you knew around you and the last memory was of you father beating the living day lights out of you."

She shook her head "go Zoe I am not worth the time. I am nothing literally, I don't need anyone." She snapped.

"You do, you need me and Dan." I whispered.

"No I have survived without you guys."

"Yeah, you survived, but you didn't know what it felt like to be the tinniest bit happy did you? All you knew was how to fight." I replied firmly I was not letting her get away with thinking she was nothing.

"Yeah so, what if your right." She sniffed avoiding my gaze.

"It was wrong of everyone to blank you, you didn't know what you had done. Just suddenly one day everyone turns on you shattering the little hope you had left. You let the shadows consume your heart as you learnt to fend for yourself in world, emotions making you weak. Scared to show the weakness, scared of people incase they hurt you so you tried to avoid them. Trying to runaway living ruff. Then Dan came ill and needing your help so you went back for him, but it paid off. Because while you were healing him, he started healing your heart which you had chained down as a four year old girl." I said letting my words seep into her walls. I slipped out of the room leaving her staring.

When I got back I woke Blane and Oscar to get them to go have a talk with Zero. They started to protest; then I told them she was crying and they were off like a rocket.

Hours went past, the rest of the team started to trickle out until it was just me sat there waiting, well Zero was in her ward. They didn't want to let her go yet cause she still had some stuff wrong with her. Yet I still sat in that hospital chair waiting to see my Romeo. A full 28 hours after he had gone into the hospital they let me into Dan's ward.

I crept in shutting the door quietly. There was a breathing mask on his face with several nasty cuts, his left leg was in a bright green cast from halfway up his calf right to the ends of his toes being suspended in the air. A heart monitor was beeping in the corner, with a pole with two bags of fluid on with tubes that lead into Dan on. I rushed forward and sat in the empty chair taking his hand, putting it to my cheek. His eyes are barely open he is trying fight off sleep to tell me something, but doesn't have the strength.

"Sshh you can tell me later just go to sleep ok. I love you." I hushed him. He didn't have the energy to nod so he just squeezed my hand lightly before letting his eyelids slowly shut.


	18. Chapter 18- what would I do without you

**hey so sorry for not being on her for like ever but just been so busy because my teachers decided to give me some exams just after Christmas. So yeah here is the new chapter hopefully there will be a new one following it either tonight or tomorrow morning depends. By xx**

I am not Afraid- Chapter 18

(No one's POV)

A young nurse came into to one of the wards at the MI9 hospital to treat a young boy from the MI High unit. She had heard rumors about the boy being the weapon of the century. They had said he could kill someone with just his thoughts,

although she banished the thought as she laid eyes on the boy; sleeping peacefully in his bed, a girl with bright red hair was leaning against the bed cuddling his hand on her heart as she slept. The nurse smiled to herself no this boy could not be a weapon, she thought as she checked one of the many machines surrounding him before leaving.

The next day.

Tom, Aneisha and Zoe entered St Hearts emotionally drained from the previous 48 hours, they knew they would have to answer a couple questions from the other pupils as the building collapsing had managed to make the front page of the news. Although what they did not expect was when they entered was Zero stood calmly talking to Frank.

I thought she was in the hospital still." Aneisha hissed.

"Yeah, either she was discharged or she escaped. One of the two." Tom mumbled.

The three of them walked over to Zero and Frank. "Hey Zero how are you?" Tom asked.

"For your information Thomas I did not escape the hospital they discharged me and because I was bored I thought I might as well be bored somewhere where there is heating." She snapped before stalking off.

"She heard what I just said, but how we were on the other side of the playground!" Tom exclaimed.

Completely ignoring Tom, Zoe turned to start her pleading with Frank. "Please Frank let me go back to the hospital to see Dan! What if he wakes up and no one is there he might get scared."

"I am sorry Zoe, but I doubt you will be allowed to see him. He just needs rest."

"But please Frank I promised last night that I would be there when you woke up!" Zoe wailed doing her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, just make sure you catch up on the work you miss." Frank caved in, "If you can get yourself to Oscar's house I am sure he will take you." Zoe nodded and was off in a flash sprinting down the street.

"Frank you do know it is the last week before the Christmas holidays, there is even less work going on then usual at this place!" Aneisha laughed.

"Right. I will see you two later I have a toilet to unclog and you have a fight to stop." Frank said before scurrying off.

"What did he mean by fight." Tom asked Aneisha who was staring directly in front of her.

"I am guessing that fight." She replied before running over. To where people were struggling to hold Zero back from Melissa who was shouting insults at her. Obviously the two faced witch hadn't seen the news lately on Dan and Zero. However it was clear by Mr McNab's face as he marched over he had.

"Melissa leave Zero alone." He thundered.

"She started!" Melissa screamed.

"I am sure she did, but right now Zero needs to come with me." He replied.

"Have fun getting expelled." Melissa snarled to her before flicking her hair over her shoulder and walking off the rest of her bimbo gang copying her.

As Zero and Mr McNab were walking through the corridor Zero decided she was gonna not answer a single question. "Zero why don't you take a seat." Mr McNab said politely. Zero leaned against the wall. "I guess you know what this is about?" He asked holding Zero's gaze, while she held his, but twice as bad her torturous gaze evaluating wether to bother to waste her time here.

"I am sorry Mr McNab, but this place kinda like boring and annoying so I'm just gonna go to see my brother." She smiled sarcastically before exiting to the toilets. She changed this time into black army trousers, a black top with the sleeves ripped off and one of Dan's big hoodies with of course the combat boots and headphones. Wouldn't be Zero without them. Hitching her bag on her shoulder her mind made up that she was gonna leave this place for the better. She set off to god only knows where...

(In the hospital)

Oscar and Zoe walked into to Dan's section to find him being pushed back into his room with a lot of nurses around him some pushing machines. They both ran up to one of the doctors and said simultaneously "Is he alright?!"

The doctor looked shocked at first, then he smiled broadly. "Why are you smiling why is he smiling." Oscar queried.

"I don't know." Zoe whispered back.

"Mr Morgan as just been having a wash and change of clothes." He laughed. "We think we have him out of the danger zone. Although I doubt he will be able to do much these next couple of days other then sleep. We have inserted a breathing tube in his throat though as he was having trouble breathing due to a large amount of swelling around his gullet." Zoe was so relived that she lunged forward and hugged the doctor. He chuckled before she let go, he waved before going away.

"I take it you are not going home tonight." Oscar smiled.

"Nope." Zoe replied.

"Well that will make two of us."

"Make that three," came a monotone voice. They spun around to see Zero holding a tatty old army rucksack. She grinned "I couldn't leave, not this time. I am wanted. So I shall stay. I can ditch a lot of things and get me wrong I do, but ditching you lot was one commitment that I have to keep to ."

Both Oscar and Zoe made to hug her, but instantly she ducked out of their reach before doing an army role across the floor standing up and dusting herself down. "Still not a fan of hugs though."

"You never were." Both Zoe and Oscar chorused.


	19. Chapter 19- picture

**hello here is the next chapter thanks for the reviews and please do review. FYI quite long.**

I am not Afraid - Chapter -19

One week later.

( at the hospital No one's POV)

Zoe was sat beside Dan's hospital bed staring at him. The doctors had said he was getting better, but still was very ill. He hadn't woken up in a day or so, however when he did it was clear he was in pain.

The doctors said he might have the energy to stay awake for a bit, as long as he wasn't pushed to far he should be able to handle it. After a while of sitting staring out of the window in front of her Zoe felt a small squeeze on her hand. She practically jumped ten ft as she looked up to see Dan's curious blue eyes staring at him. Tears started rolling down the young girl,'s checks as she let Dan's weak tug pull her into his half open arms. He croaked something un audible at her.

"I love you so much!" She sobbed.

"I love you more." Dan wheezed.

"You scared me such much I thought you were dead."

"Hey it's ok, I am alive."Dan coughed. He dropped Zoe's hand as he started coughing more violently, she stood up about to run up to get the doctor when he whispered. "No it's ok I am fine."

"Are you sure?" Zoe whimpered sitting back down slowly as he took her hand again. He nodded before leaning back on the pillows with a sigh. "You need to go to sleep, now ok. I will come back tomorrow with Tom and Neish." He nodded before letting his eyelids close heavily; Zoe stayed till she was sure he was asleep, then she crept out.

That night in the hospital.

A shadow moved down the wall of the corridor, but nothing was there for it to be cast by has the strange shape ran down the wall of the corridor. It stopped outside a ward that had the name Daniel Morgan (Dixon-Haliday) on. It snook inside talking softly to the pale boy as he slept. While thin air talked to him the boy's face creased up. He started weakly trying to grab the air in his sleep. Running footsteps down the corridor alarmed the invisible thing and it jumped out the window. What it didn't notice was the picture that fell from the only visible thing it was carrying an old tattered army rucksack. A nurse ran into the room after the silent alarm on the door was set off. She went over to the boy to see his brow creased up, but nothing else was wrong so she left.

The next Day.

Tom, Aneisha and Zoe walked into Dan's room in the hospital to find him sitting up in the hospital bed staring ahead into the white wall. Some of his hair was spiking out at odd angles. He smiled at them through a breathing mask. Zoe looked at him quizzically as he had not been wearing one yesterday. "Oh the doctor said I have to wear this if I want to talk." Dan said but it was barley above a whisper. He was picking at the bed sheets, then unclenching them.

"Don't worry you will be out of here in no time mate." Tom reassured. Dan shrugged before smiling.

"How was the last week of school?" He smirked when they all groaned.

"In a word," Aneisha said dramatically " torture." Dan chuckled quietly.

"Mr Flatly made us all listen to his accordion!" Tom exclaimed.

"I heard all about how good he is from Carrie." Dan grinned.

"Yeah well Mr McNab also made us do the twelve minute run." Tom complained.

"It wasn't that bad Tom." Zoe said rolling her eyes and smiling. "I came first." She continued proudly.

"High five." Dan laughed as Zoe slapped his hand swiftly before he let it drop back to his side on the bed.

"Only because Mr McNab refused to let Zero do PE after he found out she had been in the hospital with broken ribs and concussion." Aneisha said rather flatly.

"Spoil sport." Zoe pushed her slightly as she giggled.

"Well I didn't come last." Tom beamed.

"Who did?" Dan asked.

"Roley and then Melissa." He replied.

"Well done mate." Dan said genuinely. He was rather proud of Tom he generally got beaten by Melissa.

"Your a lot better than you were yesterday." Zoe whispered.

"They gave me some different medicine, plus I only woke a couple minutes before you arrived and I had been asleep since you left yesterday." Dan laughed.

"How long till they let you go." Aneisha asked.

"I dunno, maybe on Friday depends how well I am doing on the new medication."

"How much longer you gotta have that on for?" Tom asked innocently.

Dan groaned "at least another six to seven weeks."

"Have fun with staying still for that long." Aneisha joked while the others laughed at the thought of Dan staying still for more than five minutes while Dan pretended to pout making them laugh even more. They talked for five to ten more minutes until Dan leant back deeper into the cushion letting his head fall to the side slightly.

"You are tired mate we will go now. We will try come back tomorrow." Tom stated. Tom gave Dan a clap on the shoulder before going over to the door. Dan got a hug from both girls and a kiss on the cheek from Zoe.

"Right that is it I can't take your hair being like that any longer." Aneisha laughed before patting the spikes in Dan's hair down with help from Zoe they got it back to its normal ish style. The small smirk was still on Dan's face as he fell asleep while the rest of them exited quietly.

Outside Dan's room.

"He was a lot better than yesterday." Zoe beamed.

"Yeah, but he is gonna go crazy with not being able to run for six weeks." Tom reasoned. They all agreed before heading off to the mall so they could by some Christmas presents.

Somewhere random in an alley in Glasgow.

A skinny girl with white hair sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She huddled the old blanket around her as she reached for the old army rucksack that she had been using as a pillow. Pulling it into her lap she reached in searching for picture. When she couldn't find it she peered in to see that all her stuff was there : extra clothes, toiletries, a little bit of money, some food, a water bottle, some school books and about fifteen old letters tied together with a blue ribbon, except the picture. The girl started panicking where as it! She jumped up and looked all around her, yet she didn't find it. She grabbed her blanket and stuffed it inside her rucksack before running off her bag slung over her shoulder as she headed for the nearest bus station.

At the Hospital.

Blane went into the room where is little half- brother slept he smiled sadly. If Daniel was not so strong then he might have a very different personality. Of all the people in the world who moaned and groaned about their petty little lives when they have very good lives compared to a lot of people who never moaned when they have nothing. Blane thought. He had never heard Dan complain about his horrible childhood memories of his family, but they were a thousand times worse than most teenagers problems. Losing his parents and sisters in a car accident when he was eight and was the only one to survive it was rough, but before that Blane could only imagine the things his mother did to him when she took him to Korpse with her. He sighed, turning back to the door something caught his eye on the floor by the foot of Dan's bed.

He bended down and picked the picture up. It was of a very large group of relatives. All the woman were dressed in blazers and pencil skirts, the girls were in dresses, the boys and men were in combat spy gear.

Blane knew every person in the picture. On the far left was his Aunty Stella or Chief Agent Knight was what most people called her, she was smiling broadly at the camera. She had her arm around Frank's waist who was dressed in his old spy gear. Next to Frank was uncle Dominic, poor uncle Dominic he had been shot on a mission abroad just days after the photo was taken. In front of him and slightly to the right was me as a fourteen year old boy in my old combat gear it was basically the same as my MI High uniform, it was taken two weeks before I had joined MI High. Beside me is Oscar also wearing the same combat gear as me, he was eleven, is eyes were wild with excitement as he grinned at the camera. Behind him was Father who had his hand on his shoulder, Father was wearing his spy gear with all of his medals on it, he had received loads. He had his arm around the step monster's waist or more commonly know as Anna Jackson my 'lovely stepmother' yeah right, well to be fair she might have not been a nice person, but she was a pretty good mum. She is carrying a five year old girl with jet black hair just like hers, it flows down her back to her waist making her yellow dress practically glow in contrast, Sam ( Samantha) she was an amazing fighter and very good at sarcasm for someone so young. In front of them is a girl about seven, she has dark blonde hair which cascades down past her shoulders, her pink dress making her brown eyes stand out clearly; Charlotte she was a practically a mini Daisy, she specialised in deep cover and had fooled me one or two times if I am honest. She has Sapphire in her arms with her bouncy blonde hair shaped around her young face, her bright blue eyes staring at the camera in delight as her purple glittery dress shines in the light, she was Sam's twin although they were complete opposites of each other, Sapphire was incredibly smart; when her and Rose met she gave Rose a run for her money at the age of five! Behind them is Chief Agent Stark or more like big pain, he was my step mum's brother so he is Dan's and Zero idiotic uncle, he is glaring at the camera and out of all the men he is the only wearing a suit. Dan is next he looks so excited his face was about to crack with the smile he had on: his blonde hair styled like mine, he had seen how I was gonna wear it on MI High missions and copied, he had his left arm slung around Charlotte's shoulders, his right one around Zero's. Zero looks so different in this picture she has jet black hair like her mother (Anna) it flows down to her shoulder, she is wearing a night blue dress with a bow on, however her combat boots are still visible and of course her headphones are on top of her smiling face, she used to be so happy and smiley no matter what; guess times change though as she is only nine in the photo I have to remind myself.

(Blane's POV)

I smile at the memory of that day it had been so fun! It was so rare for me to be allowed with my brother, half siblings and step sister at one the same time as MI9 were scared of one of us being kidnapped, as my Father was MI9's best spy and still there is yet to be a spy more efficient, reliable or more well rounded to almost every area of spying than him. He was the best and will always be the best. Although I loved him so much I have to admit he wasn't the best father he could have been. He preferred the thrill of his job than his kids. I mean I completely understand him not being a fan of Zero as she wasn't his kid, but the only things I ever really did with him after my mum (Jade) turned to SKUL was train. Train. And TRAIN!

My fingers flipped the crumpled picture over to the back where in black cursive writing is the names of my family. Some of the names have small dashes and in a lot less neat writing than her Mother's Zero has written 'August 18th 2007 RIP' by uncle Dominic's name. Father, Anna, Charlotte, Sam and Sapphire's names had 'November 14th 2007 RIP. I love you and will miss you all, but I shall be strong.' Next to mine Oscar and Dan's names were 'you are my brothers.'

Reaching into my chest pocket I pull out my copy of the exact same photo. Turning it over to see the same cursive writing of all the names to see the my boyish hand writhing. Next to uncle Dominic's name I had written 'died for his country and died a hero, RIP'. Father, Anna, Charlotte, Sam and Sapphire's names is 'I love you, miss you and hope you rest in peace.'

But next to Oscar, Dan and Zero's name I had written the same as Zero 'you are my brothers and sister.' It must have been a coincidence that we had both written such similar thing at a time when we were both hurting.

Suddenly Zero ran into the room her eyes scanning it before they settle on me. "Looking for this." I say holding it up to her and smiling to her scowl.


	20. Chapter 20- presents

**hey so so so sorry this took so so so long but I have had a lot on and plus since it is chapter 20! I spent a lot of time to try to make it as good as possible. FYI next chapter won't take nearly as long *she says hopefully*. Thanks so much for you reviews and please please review. Could be good or bad but it just makes my day.**

I am not Afraid - Chapter 20

In Dan's room at the hospital (No ones POV)

"Give that!" Zero snapped lunging for the picture. Blane jumped to his feet and held the picture high above his head.

"Ah ah aha, not so fast I want you to tell me something first." Blane said giving off a wicked grin.

"Oh yeah and what would that be Miss Whittaker." Zero said with her trademark sarcasm.

"Hey, I am a dude." Blane replied his brow creasing with confusion.

"Yeah, but you act like a girl." Zero snorted.

"I do not." Blane retaliated.

"Just what do you want to know?" Zero said taking a deep breath.

"I want to know the truth, is what you wrote on this picture true?" He asked his eyes searching hers. Zero had no response to this. Obviously what she had written on that photo was true all those years ago, in fact it was still very true now, but how could she tell him that she... missed playing those silly games together, that she missed training together, that she missed it when she had hurt herself or was upset, but Blane would always laughed. Most importantly she being with him, Oscar and Dan when they were kids when they all laughed and played together none of them caring about the turmoil that them being born had created.

I will not show weakness, I will just grab the picture from his hand and run. If I show weakness then he will know that it was true, however if act well Zero like he will assume i don't care. Zero told herself as she reached out and snatched the picture, she was about to leg it when that silly little voice in her head came knocking. Instead she turned slowly towards Blane. Then out of the blue she launched herself at him hugging him tightly.

Moments later Oscar came into see them having an awkward sibling hug, upon feeling the deep pang in his chest that he always felt when around his family, he turned to leave. He whipped around when something had his wrist, he looked at it to see a pale hand. Then looking up he saw Blane and Zero both giving him half smiles, before Zero pulled on his wrist so that he came into their hug as a few eyes were wiped in the safety of each other.

Stella walked into Dan's room with chief agent Stark. Not many people knew, but both of MI9's chief agents were related to the four teens behind the door. Stella was related to Blane, Oscar and Dan. Meanwhile Horatio was related to Dan and Zero. Anyone who knew the Dixon Halliday children before the 'incident' knew that all they needed was a little bit of patience and love from someone which wasn't each other, but for kids with spies as parents it was kinda hard to get the attention that they all graved. So they gave it to each other, but through a different form. Simply being there for each other. Like they were now.

As Stark and Stella walked into the room only expecting to see one person, instead they found him and three others. By the door on a blue sofa was Oscar and Zero, Zero was resting her head on a pillow that was on the arm rest her legs stretched out on top of Oscar. Who had his head the same as Zero, however he had his long lanky legs, one on the sofa the over dangling off. They were both snuggled under a double duvet that was checkered. On the other side of Dan's bed was Blane who was on a camp bed which was far to small for his long limbs. As Stella crept forward to inspect the sleeping teens Blane raised his head slowly blinking in the light as Stark turned it on.

Smiling he climbed off the camp bed and walking over to his Aunty to give her a hug. Then all three of them crept outside.

"So I see you four have made up." Stark said hotly.

"Yeah and your point being." Blane growled he had never liked the man. He always thought he would be the kinda guy to belong in Korpse or Skull.

"Why are you all still here." Stella asked calmly.

"We wanted to stay with our brother. Make sure he is all right." Blane stated firmly "what were you doing here." He added.

"We were coming to see our nephew. Now if you don't mind I have somewhere to be." Snapped Stark. God that guy has no people skills Blane thought.

"Why were you here so late, it's half one even you guys don't finish that late." Blane demanded.

"Fine," Stark huffed "We were trying to find a safe house that Zero and Dan could both go to, but still be near enough St Hearts."

"Any luck." Blane asked hoping.

"Unfortunately not." Stella replied looking slightly deflated. "Any way it's late I am going home and you young man should be in bed." She said ruffling Blane's hair, as if he was only a fourteen year old, then walked towards the car park.

That left only Stark an Blane.

"Look kid." Stark began before Blane cut him off.

"I am not a kid." He said defiantly.

"Finnee, look I know we aren't the best of mates, but I understand what you are going through must be hard, ok. So just you know, I am always here for advice." Stark stuttered before zipping of down the corridor. Standing there for a second in a train of thought Blane ran his hand subconsciously running it through his hair.

Afternoon the next Day

Groggily Dan slowly opened his eyes to find his room full of bodies. Eleven people were crowded around his bed, a nurse, Frank, Blane, Daisy, Rose,Oscar, Carrie, Tom, Aneisha, Zoe and Zero were all gathered around his bed. A massive grin spread across Dan's face as they all shouted Happy Birthday.

"Since you kinda missed your last party so thought we would have one for you now!" Carrie squealed.

"But first," the nurse said "you must have this so you can stay awake!" She continued producing a giant needle with a blue liquid in. Then she proceeded to stab it into Dan's arm. At first Dan felt a little light headed, then he felt awake and alert. "All done, have fun. If you like it I will get some more chairs for you lot." She continued. "Don't let him do anything silly will you he is a bit kiddy from the medication we have him on." She mumbled to Frank before quickly exiting the room.

"Right first of all I think it might be time for PRESENTS!" Oscar yelled the the last bit

The rest of them produced various bags and objects wrapped in happy birthday paper. "This from me and Stella." Frank explained handing Dan the present.

"Thanks." Dan replied opening the box to find some odd old spy gadget.

"What is it." Tom asked leaning over.

Before Frank could answer Dan cut in "it a sonic stunner. Wow thanks Frank this great!"

"Yes well please just don't set it off in here."Frank nervously replied.

"Our go." Daisy chirped. "Here you go." Dan opened the present to find a mini helicopter.

"This is great thanks!" Dan grinned.

"Is that one of those things that land either in my cereal or go into the back of my head." Zero grumbled.

"Yup." Blane chuckled. Everyone started laughing including Zero.

"here you go." Rose said still giggling from Zero's comment.

Dan opened the bag to find a couple of books on spying. "Thanks I love spy books how did you know?"

"Bit of a hunch if I am honest." Rose replied shrugging.

"My go!" Exclaimed Carrie as she half threw half passed Dan a big box. He tore the wrapping paper off to see a big nerf gun. Both Dan and Carrie were grinning wickedly at the site of it when there was another moan from Zero.

"I daren't ask what you might do to me with that!" wailed Zero.

"Love you to sis." Smirked Dan.

"Hope you like it." Oscar smiled handing Dan a present. Inside was a pair of trainers and a gift voucher for sports direct.

"Thanks these will come in really handy." Dan said genuinely.

"Welcome, I think we need to let Tom give his otherwise I think he might explode!" Oscar answered glancing at Tom.

"Hey, hmm he is probably right though. Anyway here you go!" Tomb blabbed.

"Thanks mate," Dan replied before opening the badly wrapped parcel, his mouth forming a perfect O when it revealed the last book in the blade quest series. Aneisha, Frank and Zoe were stifling giggles as the others looked confused, Zero half got it as she had heard about the mission from Dan.

"Seen as you such a big fan now I thought I would get you it! Although my mum did have some doubts so she put a voucher for game in the book as well. I don't see why." Tom continued confused. By now everyone had caught on by the others suppressed laughter.

"Thanks mate." Dan said trying to keep a straight face.

"Well my turn, now I only give you this as a true friend. Ok?" Aneisha cackled.

"Ok, but I am slightly nervous now." Dan's nerves catching slightly in his voice. He opened the small box to find a mug with. 'My mate keeps trying to get me into free running so I said I will happily go running to free shops, but not up a muddy hill.'

"Haha very funny Neish."

"Wait there is more here." Aneisha said wickedly. Once again Dan nervously opened a bigger parcel to find a t-shirt. On it was 'I was asked why I liked getting punched in the face so much..." He turned it over 'and I said cause my girlfriend always cleans my face up afterwards with a kiss.'

"Very clever Neish, where did you find this." Dan questioned.

"I have my sources." Aneisha said with a devilish glint in her eye.

"My turn. I hope you like it I wasn't quite sure what to get." Zoe worried.

"Hey it's ok I am sure it will be perfect." Dan reassured her rubbing her hand. She passed him a card. Smiling Dan opened it and two bits of paper fell onto his lap. Looking at them briefly before enveloping Zoe in a massive hug and a kiss.

"Thanks so much Zoe these are amazing. Thank you. I love." Dan exclaimed.

"What are they." Tom asked curious.

"Tickets to see Script perform live." Dan grinned. There were a lot of cool, nice and good one Zoe going around the room. Suddenly a small wrapped up circular object was placed on Dan's lap. Turning to Zero he shot he a quizzical look "you already gave me my present last week."

"Yeah and now I am giving you another soooo quit complaining." Zero snapped. After he opened it.

"Thanks Z I was running out." Dan smiled holding up a big ball of string.

General chatter went on for quite a while. Until Zoe noticed that Dan was gripping the bed sheets tightly; so much so that his knuckles had turned white. "Hey are you alright." She asked, he didn't respond "Dan, Daniel.". They all stopped there conversations as Dan let out a loud moan, clutching his stomach. Zoe grabbed his other hand and started stroking it. Frank ran out the room to get a nurse. Dan had now turned even paler than Zero's natural paleness and slightly green. The door was thrown open and a worried looking nurse came in with a doctor in tow who in turn was dragging a weird machine. The nurse ushered them out of the room, when Zoe wouldn't go she sighed before going to help the doctor who was frantically attaching wires and suckers to his chest. Groaning Dan started to thrash around in the bed jarring his leg making him clasp it and hiss.

"We need to calm him down." The doctor stated as Dan continued to thrash around in his bed making the wires come off. "Any ideas." He asked looking at Zoe.

Nodding Zoe began to speak gently trying to quell her rising panic to keep it out of her voice. "Hey Dan listen to me, you need to stay still so the doctors can help you. I am right here ok. Nothing will happen to you on my watch ok? Or am I gonna have to get Zero in here." Almost instantly Dan stopped struggling to look at Zoe his eyes full of tears and pain. By now there were a lot of doctors in the room all bent over different machines or prodding Dan. The first doctor nodded his thanks before grabbing a syringe, injecting the liquid into Dan's arm. One of them who had a ,big grey beard, muttered something Zoe couldn't here. The rest of the doctors agreed, then they pushed Dan's bed out of the room swiftly. Zoe tried to follow, but was held back by the nurse. "What's wrong with him." Zoe asked tears falling down her cheeks.

"They aren't sure so they are taking him to have a scan and if needed then they will take him to the theatre to operate.

Miserably Zoe walked out of the room to only find Frank. Hugging him she asked "where are the others?"

Frank hesitated before saying "Zoe, there is a mission. We need your help I know you want to stay here, but the country needs you."

"Let's go." Zoe half heartily smiled before running off down the corridor.


	21. Chapter 21- Flopsy got a new best bud

**hey guys I know it's short but hey. Thought it would be funny. Thanks for the reviews and please please REVIEW!**

I Am not Afraid - Chapter 21

"Ok, team the Prime minster has been kidnaped so," Frank began before Aneisha cut in

"We have to find out who took him, where he is and to get him back."

"Precisely except you need him back before meeting with the leaders of The **world** which will be hosted at Number 10 at noon tomorrow." Frank continued.

"Always a deadline with MI9." Zero muttered.

"Gadget time, Blane the deodorant can I believe you now how to use," Frankth informed, Blane nodded. "Carrie, Rose slow motion bombs, Oscar knock out bombs, Aneisha a heat sensor and metal doctor disguised as a hair clip.."

"Don't you mean thingy." Tom rudely interrupted laughing. Rolling his eyes Frank proceeded.

"Zoe a taser and knockout spray, and Zero now I am giving you a piece of experimental equipment so please not to break it. It is a shrink ray it will come in handy, try to use it responsibly, if that is possible." Frank said almost instantly regretting his decision as he handed them out.

"Zero being coming back from a mission with her gadgets in one piece is practically asking for Rose and Tom speaking in English and not Techno what's it!" Blane joked.

Ignoring this comment Frank spoke "and Tom here is you gadget." He said tossing Tom some biscuits which he failed to catch. They all whipped around when there was high pitched squeal. Blane was shrinking and now stood about 10cm tall, shrieking at Zero his voice three octaves higher. Behind him Zero was laughing her head off holding the shrink ray in her hand. Frank couldn't resist a smile through his mild anger.

Gently Oscar grabbed Blane by the back of his jacket, which thankfully had shrunk with him, and popped him on the desk with Flopsy. At the sight of the now giant rabbit hopping towards him Blane screamed. He ran across the circular table almost falling off the edge as Flopsy chased after him eager to play with his new friend.

"Frank!" Blane bellowed. "Get me back to my normal size!"

"Ah yes I fore got to mention the effects are permanent for 12 hours." Frank said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Just then Stella walked in. What a scene she saw. Zero, Zoe, Aneisha, Carrie, Tom, Oscar and Rose rolling on the floor laughing, tiny Blane shouting at Frank while being chased around the desk by Flopsy. Meanwhile Frank was stood in the middle of it all looking a loss for words. It's gonna be one of those days Stella thought as she walked into the room.

**thanks for reading I this was made to be funny ish so please review and say what you think and if you want more ones like this just thrown in randomly.**

**Review cause your queen demands it! thanks lady J**


	22. Chapter 22

**hey so sorry this was so late but been so so so busy with sleepover and looking after my little cousin. Anyway here is the next chapter. FWI next chapter will contain Blaisy. Thank you for all those reviews. Please review **

I am not Afraid- Chapter 22.

"Right so what have we established in the past two hours?" Frank asked rubbing his hands together.

"Firstly that the shrink ray does work." Zero started "and second that MI9 are really bossy."

"Yes well apart from that, Tom, Rose any luck." Frank said flatly.

"Well we found out that the prime minster was kidnapped by Von Hades," Begun Rose.

"Joy my favourite assassin!" Zero exclaimed sarcastically.

"He took the PM at eleven hundred hours it's now sixteen hundred hours meaning that he could be at any Korpse base in the country." Rose continued ignoring the interruption.

"Done?" Frank questioned rather deflated.

"Can I say something?" Zero asked innocently. The others nodded. "If he is the PM then surely he would have a super hydraulic tracker like I have which is inserted into the nose implanting itself in the brain. Making it pretty much undetectable, but also meaning it would only stop transmitting if the PM died as it relies on the persons blood to make it go." She finished looking pleased with herself.

"Ok I am impressed. How did you figure that out." Oscar said dumbfounded.

"Easy I was thinking about whose brain is smaller Dan or Blane's then I remembered about the tracker in my brain." Zero replied shrugging. There was aloud high pitched hey from the top the monitor as Blane stood up and waved his fist at Zero.

"You just wait till I get back to my normal height then you will be sorry!" He squeaked, his voice sounding similar to Alvin off Alvin and the chipmunks.

"That's brilliant Zero your a genius. I can't believe we didn't think of that! Tom, Rose start tracing the PM please." Frank beamed at the sight of new hope.

"Thanks, can I get that in writing though?" Zero replied her voice portraying no sense of emotion.

"Ok so PM is at..." Began Tom typing furiously away on the computer "an abandoned warehouse in London, here." He finished swiping his hand in front of the big screen so it came up.

"Ok, right here is the plan. You will go into tomorrow so that your fresh and we will have Blane back to normal size." Frank informed glancing at Zero. "Tom, Rose you will stay on coms, the rest of you will be going in, Blane your in charge in the field alright. Now let's get you home make sure to rest up. Oh and Zero you have to take Blane home. No arguing." Frank stated.

"Fine!" Zero exclaimed rolling her eyes before grabbing Blane: stuffing him in her pocket.

"Hey it's dark in here!" Blane squealed.

"Shh otherwise I will put you back with Flopsy." Muttered Zero as they all strolled out of h.q. Zoe hung back.

"Give me five minutes then I will take you to see him." Frank grinned turning round to face the computer.

"How did you know I was gonna say that!" Zoe asked curiously.

"Ah lucky guess I think." Frank winked. "Ok all set I will just grab my keys."

Zero and Blane

Zero was stalking down the street in a navy ripped tank top with a silver chain going across it in a zig zag, a black leather jacket, black trousers and her combat boots. On her shoulder was Blane in a mini j-lay, jeans and trainers. "Why did you zap me with the shrink ray?" Blane asked.

"I dunno, cause I could. What do you think Daisy is gonna say?" Zero smirked.

"I really don't know just please don't do anything to make it worse. Please." Pleaded Blane.

"What do you guys take me for a klutz! I am not a complete idiot." Zero hissed knocking on the door.

"Why are you knocking? It's my house why don't we go straight in?" Blane asked confused.

"Cause if I pick the lock then Daisy will probably think I am an intruder and shoot me with something." Stated Zero rolling her eyes. Again.

In the hospital.

Zoe ran up to a nurse who was exiting Dan's room. "Excuse me do you know what was wrong with him yet. Is he alright now? Can I go see him?" Zoe rattled on not taking a breath.

The nurse cocked her head to the side smiling slightly.

"We do not now what was wrong yet, but they think it was something to do with the large amount of bruising around his stomach maybe some internal bleeding. He is better than he was, however he is a bit dizzy as we have him on some strong pain killers. You might be able to get something out of him if your lucky. All he is doing at the moment is mumbling something about a girl called Zoe." The nurse said softly.

"Thank you." Zoe blushed ducking into the room.

Zero, Blane and Daisy

The door opened to reveal Daisy stood in a baby blue knitted jumper, blue jeans and white fluffy slippers. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders framing her face. It was a simple outfit however Zero couldn't help but notice how good she looked in it, despite the fact that she was six months pregnant. "Hey Zero I wasn't expecting to see you here." Daisy smiled.

"I just came to give you back your husband."Zero said flatly. Grabbing Blane by his jacket and plopping him on the door handle. Turning on her heels she walked part way down the street before going into an ally and letting the darkness consume her. Daisy stared at Blane who was stood on the door handle gazing up at her.

"You better start talking Mr." Sighed Daisy, putting her hand down in front of him so he could jump onto it then be carried him back inside.

Hospital.

Not knowing what state she would find him in Zoe slipped into Dan's hospital room. Machines surrounded the bed making a range of beeps, Zoe weaved between them to reach his bed. Dan was unnaturally pale, his face was creased with discomfort as his hands plucked at the white sheets. Attacked to his muscular chest was dozens of wires and suckers going back to the various machines. Although these did not cover up the fact that his chest was covered in bruises. Some were older and starting to fade into a yellow-green colour, Zoe guessed these were from his step dad, others were vibrant purples and blues. One stuck out the most. It was a long thick purple stripe going diagonally across his stomach, a thin plastic tube was sticking out of it. The leg that was in the plaster cast was elevated up the neon green contrasting to the rest of the dull room. One of his hands was gripped firmly around it. Slowly Dan turned his head to face Zoe. A single tear escaping his bloodshot eyes. Dripping off his eyelashes, falling gently onto his cheek, dropping off his cheek, onto his chest.

"Sshh don't cry. I know it hurts, but I am here now. I love you." Zoe sobbed tears pouring down her cheeks. Sitting down next to him Zoe took the hand that was picking at the bed sheets putting it against her cheek.

"You look so beautiful." Dan whispered wiping her tears with his shaking hand. Zoe smiled and looked down at her lap. She was wearing skinny jeans, a pale green hoodie, a red t-shirt and green converses; her flame red hair was in a ponytail. She really did look beautiful.

"Thank you." Zoe said looking away from his gaze when she glanced back he was staring down at his hands. "I think Frank might have made a mistake."

"Why?" Dan asked his voice coming out as a hoarse whisper. He hated the way he sounded now it was weak and feeble.

"He gave Zero a shrink ray. It was funny. Zero shot Blane with it and know he is about 10cm tall. It will ware off though by the morning." Zoe grinned her evergreen eyes flickering with excitement. Dan shook with silent laughter at the thought, also in the satisfaction that it wasn't him in Blane's position. For once.

"Dan can I ask you a question." Zoe asked her voice turning serious, he nodded "where is Zero living at the moment?" The reaction was immediate. The smile that was on Dan's face dropped as he glanced away. Tearing his gaze back to Zoe. He moved his lips, but no sound came out. "Dan I can't hear you." Zoe said patiently.

"She is living on the streets, I tried to talk her out of it. She just told she would have us a new place by the time I was released, also that I had nothing to worry about she has done this before, but for a much longer length of time. The cold doesn't bother here." Dan snapped.

"Why would she do that? Couldn't she just ask MI9 for somewhere to stay?" Zoe questioned

"Zero won't go there and ask for help. Cause she is-is scared of what they might think. I think she thinks that she is unwanted and well nothing. I think she misses Mum." Answered Dan his voice only just audible on the last sentence.

"Do you want me to talk to Frank and Stella about it?" Zoe asked her voice soft.

"please ." Dan mumbled closing his eyes. As Zoe was turning to leave him to sleep she heard a strained whisper. "I love you Zo."Dan smiled closing his eyes again letting his hand slip through her fingers flopping onto the bed.

"I love you to, see you tomorrow." Zoe replied gazing at him then turning and leaving.

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23-Blaisy and a mission

**hey big thanks to those who reviewed, this chapter is mainly Blaisy but the next will most likely be Oscar and Carrie. Please review. Bye**

I am not Afraid- Chapter 23

After Blane had told Daisy how he got tiny, Daisy reminded him that Rose was coming around for dinner. "What is for dinner?" Blane asked uncertainly.

"I have done macaroni cheese." Daisy smiled proudly.

"It's not gonna give me food poisoning again, is it?" Frowned Blane.

"No! That was a one off. Anyway you won't be able to eat much cause your tiny Blane. Who sounds like a chipmunk!" Daisy chuckled putting a big dish in the oven.

"Ha ha very funny." Blane said sarcastically. They were in the kitchen, it had white cabinets, a white table with different coloured chairs and all the usual kitchen stuff. Then you went to the lounge and toilet. Then you went upstairs, there were three bedrooms; Daisy and Blane's, which had an en-suite, a big double bed with checkered sheets, some pale red armchairs, a small TV, a big oak wardrobe (mostly containing Daisy's clothes) wooden chest of draws, two bedside tables, a dressing table, a white carpet and white walls. The other bedroom was gonna be for the baby, the last one was a spare bedroom, but Blane had managed to get a couple of exercise machines in it.

There was a knock at the door and Daisy jumped up to get it. Rose followed Daisy into the kitchen. "Hi Rose, I am sorry, but Daisy is cooking again." Apologised Blane. There was a sigh from Daisy as Rose rolled her eyes.

"Hi Blane, I brought the reverse of the shrink ray. I thought you might want to get back to you normal size." Rose sniggered.

"Yes please. Please." Blane begged dropping to his knees on the table.

"Alright, alright." Rose gave in. Pulling a strange device from her pocket and putting Blane on the tiled floor. "Right get ready." Rose stated pressing a button on the device and pointing it at Blane. Gradually Blane started growing, he kept growing until he reached his normal height. He looked down at himself and grinned, before looking back up to Daisy and Rose. Daisy rushed forward to give Blane a hug. Blane pulled Daisy in putting his arms around her and smelling her wonderful shampoo. Strawberries. When they let go Blane pulled Rose into a friendly hug. "Thanks Rose, what would we do with out you." Blane grinned.

"Not a lot." Rose smirked.

After they had eaten dinner, which wasn't THAT bad to everyone's enjoyment, Rose left so Daisy and Blane decided to take the dog for a walk. It was a massive dog, well it wasn't really a dog it was a quarter wolf, two quarters German shepherd and one quarter of a border collie. It was the dog Blane's dad had bought him to protect him, Oscar and Dan when Blane was 12. It had jet black fur with brown eyebrows, white paws, a brown muzzle and the tip of it's tale was white. The boys had called it Mata Hari (Hari for short) after the famous spy.

As they were walking through the snow with Hari Blane pulled Daisy closer into his side putting his hand in her jean pocket, Daisy copied his action. "So how was today other than being shrinked of course." Daisy giggled.

"Well not much happened we were pretty much finding out information for a mission tomorrow to retrieve the PM." Blane said lowering his voice.

"What!" Daisy screeched "but it's the ultra-scan tomorrow you have to be there your the daddy." Daisy wailed. Blane's face dropped at the mention of this.

"I know honey, but hopefully it will be over by then. The deadline is noon tomorrow and the ultra-scan is at one so I should be back by then." Blane said dejectedly. Daisy still looked doubtful. "I promise I will be there. When have I ever failed you?" Blane promised.

"Err what about back up boy wonder?" Daisy shot back.

"Ok that was a one off, ish. Look I promise I will be there." Blane stated smiling slightly at the memory of their old MI High days.

"Ok, but I might need compensation for the stress." Daisy said dramatically smiling and biting her bottom lip.

"Oh really." Blane said cocking an eyebrow. He pulled on the dog lead signalling Hari to stop, as he put his hands on Daisy's hips closing the gap between their lips. Their lips met gently, Daisy wrapped her arms around Blane's neck wishing she could stay like that for ever. Unfortunately oxygen became an issue like it always does in these kinds of moments. "Is that better?" Blane murmured resting his forehead on Daisy's staring intently into her eyes.

"Not quite." Whispered Daisy cheekily smiling, closing her eyes and closing the gap between their lips again.

"How about now?" Blane said once they had pulled back again.

"That is a lot better." Daisy chirped as they continued to walk down the street. "So what you want it to be, a boy or girl."

"I think I want a little girl spoil her just like I do with you." Blane said thoughtfully squeezing Daisy lightly around the shoulders.

"I dunno I think I might want a boy. You know so I can teach him to kick butt like you do." Daisy sighed resting her head on Blane's shoulder.

Beep! Beep! Beep! "Turn it off!" Daisy shouted at Blane turning over, putting a pillow over her head.

"Ugh." Blane moaned sitting up and yanking the cord out of the alarm clock. He had set an alarm for seven, but was trying to think why when he didn't have to be out of here till eight. Flopping back down onto the comfy mattress Daisy pulled the pillow off her head and chucked it at him. "Hey what was that for!" Exclaimed Blane.

"Setting an alarm! I was a asleep." Daisy hissed.

"Sorry." Blane muttered pulling her into his arms, snuggling into her.

"Doesn't matter. Shouldn't you be getting up then." Daisy said still half asleep.

"Suppose." Blane replied kissing her temple getting up then turning back around and tucking Daisy back in. He plodded back downstairs to be pounced on by Hari. "Hey girl. Want some breakfast." Blane grinned bending down and rubbing the giant dogs thick fur. Hari was just below Blane's waist and shouldn't have lived this long, but his dad had given her an injection which made her live twice as long. They walked into the kitchen, Blane: grabbed her dog bowl and put some food in, refilled her water, then sat down to his own toast and jam with a cup of pipping coffee.

Going back upstairs he quietly opened the bedroom door and peeked in. To his surprise Daisy was no longer in bed, but he could hear her singing in the bathroom. Wow. Thought Blane, Daisy was definitely not a morning person. He got changed into some jeans, a grey T-shirt and blue jumper. Just then Daisy came out of the bathroom her wet blonde hair in a pony tail, a white t-shirt, a pink cardigan and jeans.

"Hey gorgeous I did not expect you to be up." Blane said in mock surprise.

"You left the the light on." Daisy replied flatly, grinning as Blane cringed at his mistake. "It's ok, I will forgive you this once. Just remember to take the dog for a walk later."

"Ok love. I need to go in five, but I was thinking that would be just enough time to get you some breakfast if you would very kindly wash my favourite t-shirt? My sweet." Blane asked gingerly.

"Fine." Daisy said rolling her eyes "better be good though!" Blane gave her a quick kiss on the lips before dashing down the stairs to make her breakfast. Daisy listened to his footsteps shaking her head then turning her hair dryer on. When she went down stairs Blane had put some yoghurt in a bowl with berries on top with a glass of orange juice and a rose.

"I have got to go. I love you. I will be there I promise. I love you." Blane stated firmly, emerging from the cloak room in a coat, boots and a hat.

"Ok, just be safe and don't do anything stupid. If that is possible. I love you more." Daisy replied.

"Well I love you the most." Blane countered pulling her into a hug and kiss.

Blane ran into HQ. "your late." Came a stern voice of Chief Agent Stark. "Typical child agent." He continued.

"A, only by five minutes and B I turned 22 last month sooo shut up."snapped Blane who got a lot of grateful glances from the other spies.

"Right well you know your mission there is a van waiting outside for you. Tom, Rose can you set up the equipment." Stella ordered as Carrie, Oscar, Blane, Zoe, Zero and Aneisha turned around to the lift. They made it in two trip: Blane, Rose, Carrie and Oscar in one the others in the second trip.

The spies found themselves outside of a large empty looking warehouse. "Right there are two exits so I suggest you spilt into two teams." Rose informed.

"Ok," Blane began "Oscar, Zero and Zoe you guys take the nearer entrance. Carrie, Neish we will take the far one. Tom you guide Oscar, Zero and Zoe. Rose you guide us ok. If anything happens just radio ok." Blane instructed. Everyone nodded. They ran off in the correct directions.

"Oscar there should be a air duct grille three ft In front of you, you can gain access by that." Tom stated. They spotted the grille and Oscar unscrewed it. Zoe went in first then Oscar finally Zero slipped in quietly screwing the grille in before following the other two up a never ending ladder.

"Right Blane there should be a lorry entrance 20 meters on your right, if you go in thorugh there then you should be able to get through the rest of the building." Rose informed. They went around the corner; Blane grabbed the two girls jackets yanking them back behind the corner pushing them flat against the wall. He then peered back around the corner.

"That was close." Blane muttered taking a deep breath.

"What do you mean that was close." Carrie snapped.

"That lorry entrance was swarming with Korpse agents. How are we gonna get through now." Blane groaned.

"I have an idea." Aneisha said with a wicked grin causing the other to look at her cautiously.

"Tom we have reached the first security measure." Zoe announced. There was a large electrical grid in front of them.

"Right erm I am not sure how you get through that. If you touch it will zap you with 3000 bolts of electricity." Tom said puzzled.

"Allow me." Zero said pushing past Oscar and Zoe. She located were the electricity was coming from then put her hand in front of it. Ice started to cover all the holes where the electricity came from, it got so dense that it no longer could get through. The other two looked at her in awe even though they had seen this before. "What, it is one of the perks of being able to make snow and ice appear whenever and wherever I want." Zero snapped, then she continued to crawl down the air duct with Zoe and Oscar hot on her heels.

"I am not sure about this." Blane winged for the tenth time.

"Trust me it will work fine, just be prepared to grab the Korpse agents when I say so." Aneisha hissed back. Three Korpse agents rounded the corner, Carrie and Blane sprang into action grabbing them and knocking them out. No hassle. They took the Korpse uniforms off the agents and put them on other their MI9 uniforms.

Then they walked around the corner confidently Aneisha leading the way walking confidently into the enemy base. "Nice one Neish." Rose said excitedly.

Zero kicked the metal grille down so it went tumbling to the ground, she then proceeded to jump down landing neatly on the ground in a crouched position. Zoe did the same. Oscar then gripped the sides of the air duct and dropped down so that he was a couple of centimetres above the ground he then let go bending his knees slightly. The three agents looked around the room their eyes settling on the three mini rockets stacked up on the far wall. "Tom you know how we were looking for those missiles last week." Oscar began.

"Yeah."

"I think we might have found them." Oscar continued wincing at the shout that came through is headset.

"Right it's Frank just hide a tracer on them, then get the hell out of there. Understood?" Frank instructed his voice stern.

"Yep, putting tracker on them now." Zoe said.

"Ok good now continue looking for the PM find him then all of you will get out then we will send the swat team that is on stand by in." Stella informed.

"Ok, right exiting the room now." Zero said.

Blane thought Aneisha's plan was going rather well until a Korpse agent came running down the corridor. "Jeffery, hey jeffery come help me with something." The Korpse agent shouted. Blane, Carrie and Aneisha continued down the corridor. "Hey jeffery I said come 'ere!" The man yelled. He then charged down the corridor tackling Blane to the ground before Blane could react the man had pulled his mask off. "'Ey your not Jeffrey." The man exclaimed.

"Yeah no kidding." Blane fumed. The man tilted his head back and bellowed,

"Security, intruder!"

"Aww come on!" Blane moaned drawing his fist back then punching the man out cold. However a load of Korpse security ran around the battle that's when the battle started. Three MI9 agents vs 15 Korpse thugs.

"Oscar the others are in the middle of a battle, now would be your best time to find the PM while everyone is distracted. Head down the corridor, then turn left, next go down three flights of stairs, finally turn right. You should be standing outside a row of cells now, it's the third one." Tom instructed as the three agents ran.

They skidded to a halt outside the correct cell and peered inside. Surely enough the PM was in there sitting on a narrow iron bed. Oscar grabbed his Swiss Army knife and started jiggling it around in the lock until it came undone.

"Sir." The three agents chorused.

"Project Nothing, is that you." The PM asked in wonder.

"Yes sir." Zero replied. "Guys we have the PM repeat we have the PM now let's get out of here before more thugs come." Zero reported.

"Get him to safety we will be out soon just a little resistance ugh." Came Blane's strained voice. "I gonna go help em they aren't far from here you guys get the PM out." Zero said looking at her spy pod.

"Ok sounds good. Tom where now." Oscar asked nodding to Zero as she disappeared right in front of their eyes.

Zero had turned invisible and was watching the battle for a second. Blane and Carrie were going strong, but Aneisha was struggling a bit and had a cut on her arm. She ran over to Aneisha and pointed her shrink ray at her two attackers. Watching in amusement as they shrinked. "Hey Zero." Aneisha gasped to thin air"Thanks welcome."

"I am a little more to the right." Zero said flatly before throwing a Korpse agent into two other knocking the three of them out. After five minutes the four of them had a huge pile of Korpse agents at their feet.

"Let's get out of here." Carrie exclaimed before running down the corridor the others following. Notching that Aneisha was cradling her left arm to her chest Zero grabbed her other arm and dragged her down the corridor fast making her stumble at first before she shot her a grateful smile which Zero only half heartily returned.

Once they were outside the three spies were hit with a cold wind. A black van drove up and packed itself in front of them at speed. The door was pulled open to reveal Oscar, Zoe and the PM. They all clambered in and rushed to get seats as the van speed off. Aneisha collapsed into the seat next to Zoe. "Aneisha your hurt." Zoe cried out taking Aneisha arm gently examining it.

"It's fine Zoe, I will get Frank to sort it out when we get back." Aneisha told her hugging the other girl. Blane glanced at his watch it was eleven they had the PM back so he would be able to get home to Daisy to take her to the ultra-scan.

At HQ

"Right all we need to do now is debrief." Stella stated. Glancing at his watch it now showed it was twelve Blane was itching to go.

"Stella would you mind if I could you know sort of miss this." Blane asked carefully.

"Why have somewhere more important to be!" Stark boomed.

"Yeah a matter fact I do! Any way I didn't ask you!" Blane snapped storming out of the base. When he reached ground level he ran to his car although his legs protested even more exercise. He looked at his phone to see some texts from Daisy. Starting the engine he pulled out of St Hearts car park he put his phone on Bluetooth and called Daisy.

"Hey Daisy." Blane said.

"Where are you?" Daisy snapped.

"I am on my way to pick you up now hon and we still have 47 minutes until the appointment, hon. I am five minutes away I was just calling to tell you to be ready. Oh and to grab me an apple for me cause I am starved." Blane answered glancing at the clock in the car.

"Ok sorry little tense. Love you lots see you soon." Daisy apologised.

"See you soon love you." Blane replied.

"Where is he going!" Stark fumed. Pacing up and down HQ.

"Err Daisy has an appointment at the hospital in about 40 minutes I am guessing he went there. I doubt that he would miss it." Rose said shifting from side to side.

"Soo." Stark said throwing his arms up in the air.

"So shut up!" Oscar hissed.

"But, but..." Stark began before Zero moved her gaze onto him. It was a torturous gaze, her eyes bore daggers into his side, she did not make a sound or move a muscle, just stared at him. It only made her stare even more deadly. Until Stark threw his arms up in the air and marched out. Turning around Carrie high fived Zero.

"Score." Carrie bellowed.

Blane parked the car on the drive and jumped out quickly putting his key in the lock. He ran into the kitchen to find Daisy sat at the table. She leapt up at the sight of him hugging him tight. "I thought you weren't gonna make it." She whimpered into his chest.

"I always make it. Now come on let's go otherwise we will be late hon." Blane said rubbing her back. Daisy nodded and grabbed her purse tossed Blane an apple then jumped into Blane's car to drive off to the hospital.

"Master vase one of getting my children back is complete." The Crime minster cackled throwing her head back filling the large warehouse with her ice cold laugh.

"Excellent, once we have you children on our side we will rule the world!" Roared the Mastermind from inside his glass box.


	24. Chapter 24

**hey sors it took so long. Going back to school tomorrow:( thanks for the reviews and here is the next chapter. **

**Please if there is anything you want to see in this story just say in a review and I will try put it in. Please review xxx**

I am not afraid- Chapter 24

Tom was causally walking down the high street when he had the sudden urge to get angry. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a big beefy boy pushing a little kid over. Now so angry he ran over to the boy and pushed him, making him stumble, but not fall. "Hey what ya think ya doin!" Bellowed the boy shoving Tom back. Several over boys appeared from nowhere.

"I w-a-s -j-us-t..." Stuttered Tom turning white.

"Let's sock 'im one Red." Sneered one of the boys punching his fist into his hand.

"Yeah, or is this little hero gonna fight us all!" The first one snarled. To everyone's surprise Tom nodded. Come on Tom you are an MI9 agent you can take this guy! "Alrighty boys do your worse." The boy cackled. He grabbed the front of Tom's jacket lifting his high off the ground, another boy grabbed Tom's wallet from his jeans. He was then thrown down onto the ground. All eight boys started to lay into him.

"You better stop your boys Red otherwise you deal with me!" A voice hissed, Tom vaguely recognised.

"Yeah and what are you gonna do about." One of them shouted.

"Oi boss don't mess with 'er that's the Moggy. I seen 'er in action, she took down Jay's boys without breaking a sweet." One squealed backing away.

"Yeah that's right I am the Moggy and this is my turf so scram otherwise you will have your on tale to tell of a meeting with me." The voice said their voice was dipped in poison. "Or am I gonna have to put you in a sack." That voice it kinda a sounded like the Crime minster, but it wasn't. Tom heard a deliberately heavy footstep, then the boys scrambling to their feet and legging it. The person bent down next to him and looked him in the face. "Oi Tom why not next time leave the dealing with street jerks to me, cause I got quite a lot more experience than you." Zero grinned down at Tom. "Look at yourself, why don't we go to Aneisha's her house is the closet. Oh and before you collapse dramatically saying you can't go on your going over my shoulder." Zero stated flinging Tom onto her shoulder so his head and shoulder dangled down her back.

Once they had reached Aneisha's Zero rung the doorbell of the mansion. The door opened to reveal Aneisah in her right forearm bandaged up. "What did Tom do?" She asked immediately.

"Uh fought he would play hero." Zero said dropping Tom onto the ground with a thud. "Nice place you got here. And FYI he isn't that badly hurt just being a drama queen. Now gotta go beat up those idiots. Have fun." Zero said dryly walking off down the street disappearing half way down into thin air.

Zoe, Stark, Stella, Frank, Oscar and the Head of MI9 were gathered in the St Hearts base. "So you wanted to talk to me about the protection of V95, Project NOTHING and The DODH and were they should stay." The head said. Zoe desperately wanted to snap at this woman saying that her name was Zoe, but that would get her nowhere.

"Yes." Stella replied.

"So why don't they be put away in MI9. For their own protection of course. They can stay in a modified cell, then train in the day?" The Head suggested.

"No, I don't want to go back to a cell." Zoe wailed looking at Frank and Stella for help.

"I see your point, but it would be for the good of the country." The head reasoned.

"That's not fair, MI9 aren't meant to treat our own agents like Korpse do!" Oscar snapped slamming his fist on the table "if they get locked up what is to stop them going rogue just so they can get out of a cell."

"For once I agree with the kid." Stark interjected.

"Same." Zoe, Frank and Stella chorused.

"Unless you can find them another place for them to stay which is secure then I don't see any over option." The head said firmly standing up.

"Wait why don't they stay here. I mean there is some spare rooms, it's got security, they don't need a lot of looking after and I am here most of the time too I can keep an eye on them." Frank suggested desperately.

The head looked thoughtful for a second "yes very well the agents may stay here, for now." The head gave in and walked out.

"Alright London let's see these rooms." Stark snapped. Frank led them to one side of HQ he went into the shadows and pulled a door open. They followed him in to find six doors going down a corridor three on either side. Frank opened the first door on the left to reveal a small room with a worn out sofa and a cupboard, the next room had a bed and cupboard, same with the next, on the right was a bathroom, then another room with a bed and wardrobe, then there was an empty room.

"Ok so it needs a little work, but I am sure we can sort it, Dan is released in two days we can do this." Stella said optimistically. The others nodded. "Why don't we make a list on what we need then."

Tom flinched as Aneisha placed a damp cloth to his nose. He was sat on the counter of Aneisha's grand kitchen with a first aid kit open next to him. "What were you thinking, if there was one then you could have taken him, but not eight." Aneisha said shaking her head.

"I dunno, I just got really angry and I dunno why. Anyway I didn't realise there were eight. Dan was teaching me to fight before you know." Tom mumbled looking at his feet.

"I know just don't do it again. Dan will be fine I know he is your best mate and stuff, but he'll be fine. You were lucky Zero was there." Aneisha replied.

"I know it was really weird. One of the boys called her 'the Moggy'."

"Probably just a nickname. All done."

"Thanks Aneisha I think I am gonna go see Dan, wanna come." Tom asked jumping down.

"Nah I gotta go out with my Aunty."

"See ya." Tom smirked walking out.

"See ya." Called Aneisha.

"Ok so we need paint, bed covers, a kitchen, a TV, table, chairs, desks, clothes for Dan and Zero and just some other little bits to make the rooms more homely." Stella concluded "Right shopping time." Stella said clapping her hands together.

"Wait a second I think I might have something to help us with that." Oscar said smiling.

"Hi Dan." Tom said poking his head around the hospital door. Dan was sat up in his bed looking bored out of his mind as he flicked through a book.

"Hey Tom." Dan said a little surprised "what the hell happened to you!"

"Err i was trying to stop a little kid from being beaten up." Tom said sheepishly looking away, he was expecting Dan to laugh, he didn't.

"What happened?" Dan asked pulling himself up and motioning for Tom to sit on the end of the bed. So Tom told him what happened wincing slightly when he got to the part when Zero came in.

"I just got really angry and I don't know why?" Tom complained.

"Tom is everything ok at home, don't lie to me I mean look were lying got me." Dan asked. When Tom didn't budge Dan decided to take a risk. "Look if I tell you why I ended up with my step dad will you tell what is going on?" Dan questioned. Tom nodded. "When I was born MI9 put the stuff in me to make do well what I do. One week later the technology was destroyed. They choose me cause I had good 'bloodlines' my dad was MI9's best ever agent, he was incredibly smart, amazing in the field and managed to infiltrate the FBI armed with nothing, but an empty briefcase. He was amazing. MI9 forced him to marry my mum Angelica. She was a great agent too. They had me I got the more advanced version of technology of Zero's. One month after I was born my mum turned rogue, no one knew, I used to go to the Korpse bases with her and I used to train and stuff. She then had my sister Charlotte, then Samantha and Sapphire. When I was eight we went on our first holiday ever. I was so excited. I was the oldest I had to sit in the back. Dad was driving, we came to some traffic lights, but the car wouldn't stop, then I could hear a ticking noise, I shouted to dad, but it was to late though. The car exploded into flames I was thrown from the car. Next thing I know I wake up to my family screams. I tried getting up, but I couldn't do anything except lie there." Dan finished wiping a stray tear angrily from his cheek.

"Dan i am so sorry," Tom began before Dan cut him off.

"It's ok mate, it's happened now and I can't do anything about. Your go now. Trust me you can't shock me. My family has seen everything, affairs, divorces, forced marriages, abuse, rouges, idiot uncles and murder." Dan said clapping his hand on Tom's back.

"My mum's new boyfriend is moving in next week, but the thing is he is a real jerk." Tom said staring at the wall."nothing compared to your life."

"Tom I knew from the day I was born that my parents would most likely die, my life was horse dung since the day I was born. You though you should tell your mum how you feel. Any way if all else fails get your little sister to help, parents do anything for little kids." Dan smiled pulling Tom into a hug.

"Ok." Tom murmured.

"Getting into fights doesn't help anything you know. When I get out your coming with me somewhere ok?" Dan asked.

"Ok, where."

"Are you will have to wait and see Thomas." Dan said cocking an eyebrow.

"Aneisha, Zoe your on clothes, Rose and Carrie accessorises, Frank and Stella kitchen and paint finally Stark you and me are on furniture." Oscar finished shooting a glance in Stark's direction. "Everyone got the money the head gave us?" They all nodded. "Cool we will meet back here in three hours." Oscar concluded as everyone turned to go to various shops.

Daisy and Blane had just come out of the ultra scan grinning. They had just found out they were having a girl. "I knew it." Blane exclaimed putting his arm around Daisy's waist.

"Ok, ok you were right. For once. By the way my family's plane lands in three hours." Daisy slipped in. She knew Blane wasn't found of her family. Blane sighed his face had fallen. "What is wrong with my family?" Demanded Daisy.

"Ugh well they all hate me, they are stuck up snobs." Blane retorted.

"Hey, fine true, but please just play nice for one week. One week. Please for me." Daisy said batting her eyelashes.

"Fine, do you mind if I go see Dan quickly please?" Blane asked.

"Yeah fine with me I will come."

They walked down the corridors until they reached Dan's room. Blane opened it and Tom walked straight into to him. "Ow, oh hey Blane and Daisy." Tom said before exiting. Dan was in bed a nurse was next to him and stuck a rather large needle into his arm. Blane felt Daisy tense behind him, she still didn't like all that icky body stuff as she put it.

"There you go Daniel see not that bad, looks like you have some more visitors." The nurse said pulling the needle back out and leaving.

"I will wait outside." Daisy whispered in Blane's ear, he nodded slightly.

"Hey Dan what was that for." Blane asked sitting on the end of Dan's bed.

"I don't really know, i kinda stopped asking what they were stabbing into my arms after the first fifty," Dan grinned. "How was everything with the ultra-scan?"

"Err good thanks we found out that we are having a baby girl. Wait how did you know?" Blane asked confused.

"Tom told me and congrats." Dan smirked.

"Dan can I ask a question," Blane asked, Dan nodded "you know how dad all gave us special stuff for our birthday's the year before he died. What did you get? Oscar got a ring, I got a hunting knife, what did you get?" Dan's face fell instantly he looked away from Blane.

"I got a silver necklace, I haven't seen it in years though it's still at our old house." Dan whispered tears dripping down his face "they wouldn't let me go back and get my stuff."

"Hey don't cry, why don't when you get out of here we go and get, I have the keys for the house now. Would you like that?" Blane asked pulling Dan into a hug.

"I would like that." Dan mumbled into Blane's shoulder.


	25. Chapter 25- A Kiss

**hey sorry it's been so long just been so busy (got exams) after they are other I promise I will update quicker. Thanks to those who reviewed and please do.**

**disclaimer: I don't own MI high I just own the plot and the characters Charlotte, Sam Sapphire Dixon Halliday, Zero Ash, Mr Ash. **

I am not Afraid - Chapter 25

While on her way to best up those idiots who beat up Tom, Zero felt like she was being followed. She whipped around to see only a figure sat on a bench with their back turned to her. Shaking off the feeling Zero continued down the street. Half way down she whipped around to see the figure had gone. No one else was in the street. Her muscles tensed for a fight, her brain told her to run, but her instincts told her to stay. And Zero ALWAYS listened to her instincts. Licking her lips in anticipation Zero turned and took five heavy steps down the street. Then whipping around there was figure a foot behind her. Automatically Zero swiped her foot underneath the persons legs sending them crashing. She crouched into her fighting to pose before laughing.

On the floor was that boy called Rick, Dan's friend from his training class. Smiling slightly she put her hand down to pull him forcefully up. "That's a nice welcome." Rick mumbled shaking the dirt out of his hair.

"Maybe you shouldn't be sneaking up on me then!" Zero accused angrily.

"I wasn't I was merely testing your reactions." Rick reasoned giving a cheeky lop sided grin. Wow. Zero thought he had a nice smile. Keep your cool Z he is just a dude.

"God you really do spend time with my brother! Anyway what you doing stalking me." Zero snapped, but grinned at the same time.

"Ah well I thought I was allowed to walk down the street with out being attacked." Rick smirked.

"Yeah, but you were stalking not walking." Zero countered.

"Ah that is a whole matter of perspective. Anyway have you done McNab's homework yet, or is it just me who is waiting till two o'clock in the morning on the day before we go back to school?" Rick asked.

"Err I have had a lot on, but I will probably wait till nine o'clock Monday morning just to annoy my uncle." Zero chuckled.

"Hmm I hadn't thought of doing that." Rick smiled thoughtfully "hey wanna go for a McDonalds on me of course."

"I guess, I mean I couldn't pass up an offer for free food now could I?" Zero joked bumping into his shoulder as they walked.

"Cool, that's one thing no one can resist in my mind." Rick chuckled pushing Zero back.

"You now I think your the only person I have had I conversation since people found about my life who hasn't acted like I am fragile and need protecting." Zero whispered looking at her boots. Rick thought for a second before replying.

"That's cause I know that although you do need help and some protecting, you also need to have things for normal for once. You need time to get your head in check, but it doesn't help when people are giving you special treatment. So I am gonna treat you normally." Rick concluded. They were now stood still by the entrance to McDonalds.

"Thank you." Zero whispered her voice unusually soft. They gazed into each other's eyes searching. Neither of them noticed the party of eight spies weighed down by shopping bags, as the their lips delicately met.

Oscar jaw hung open as he watched teens. It was quickly closed by Carrie. Were is eyes deceiving him or was Zero, the girl who had locked up her heart, kissing some guy. He turned to face Stark who's entire face had turned red with rage as his eyes practically popped out of his sockets. Glancing other to Stella, Oscar realised with a start she was smiling slightly. When he turned back Zero had her head on the boys chest their arms wrapped around each other. They were whispering to each other. This distinctively reminded Oscar of his first kiss with Carrie. He beckoned for the others to turn around and leave. Although Stark took some silent persuading.

Fireworks went off inside of Zero's mind. For a second felt remembered her promise to never put her heart on the line, but she let the thought go.

Once Frank, Zoe, Aneisha, Carrie, Rose, Stella, Oscar and Stark had returned to HQ they dumped their shopping bags on the floor while watching in amusement as Stark ranted and raged on about Zero. Finally after having heard enough they picked up the shopping bags and boxes setting to work on the rooms. They split themselves to different rooms. Carrie took the lounge, Stella the bathroom, Zoe her room, Oscar did Dan's, Aneisha and Rose did Zero's and Stark and Frank did the kitchen. Four hours and six cups of tea later they had finished.

"What happened to you." Carrie laughed looking the green paint smudged on Oscar's face.

"It's called painting a room! Have you even seen Zoe you would think she is a Simpson at this rate, she is covered in yellow paint." Oscar laughed.

"No I am not, I didn't get it in my hair or on my legs." Zoe said seriously.

"Zoe I think Oscar was joking." Aneisha said trying to smother a giggle while taking a photo unknown to the red head.

Zero's room had all dark furniture in, her walls were all navy except for one which had a large white Z on. Zoe had gone for a range of colours for her room: pink for the bed, yellow for the walls, purple for the pillows and desk chair and a light turquoise for everything else. However Dan's room was completely green everywhere with as many pictures as Oscar could find of Dan and the team or Dan and Zoe all around the walls, on every surface some small ones blue tacked to the cupboard.

Daisy smiled as Blane turned up his favourite song on the car radio. Good Old Days by Script. ( if you Don't know the song then go onto YouTube and find it now!) He was tapping the steering wheel and humming it as he pulled of the motorway. As the song finished Blane pulled onto the drive. But before Daisy could leave Blane pulled her around and kissed her hard. At first Daisy gasped, but soon let herself get lost in Blane's arm till there was a tap on the window. Both of them spun around to see Daisy's dad stood their with his arms crossed. Dam. Blane thought. Let one week of hell begin.

Reluctantly Blane climbed out of the car putting on his best fake smile. "Hi Mr Millar, Mrs Millar and Abby (Daisy's sister) your early." Blane said trying his best not to snap. Mr Millar continued to frown, Abby didn't even glance up from her phone and Mrs Millar just smiled nervously.

"Yes we can see that Blane. We are all fine thanks. Why don't you let us in Blane so we can catch up on what you and my daughter have been up to." Mr Millar sneered, he said Blane like he had been slapped with a wet fish. Grabbing the Millar's bag Blane counted to ten silently under his breath while unlocking the door so that he didn't punch this guy in the face. He just has to survive on week of this. One week. He just had to do it for Daisy. For Daisy


	26. Chapter 26- I am feeling 22

**sorry it has been so long but I have just had a week of exams. Well mock of the mocks at least! Anyway I promise the next chapter will be a lot quicker. Thanks to those who reviewed and please keep doing it! Xxx**

I am Not Afraid - Chapter 26

Zoe was stood by Dan's bed in the hospital as they slowly raised the bed head so Dan was now sitting straight up. The nurse lowered the bars to the hospital bed as Dan swung his good leg over the side so it dangled off the bed. Slowly he then lifted his leg in the cast and moved it over so that it was by the side of the bed. A doctor handed him a pair of crutches which Dan slipped his arms into, then he glanced back up to the doctor who nodded.

Gingerly Dan put the end of the crutches to the ground and hauled himself off the bed. He remained absolutely still for a few seconds as a brief wave of dizziness passed before taking a hop forwards on the crutches. At first he stumbled wincing as everyone in the room shot forward to grab him. Shaking his head Dan took another couple steps forward then glanced back up at the doctor. The doctor nodded again. A broad grin spread across Dan and Zoe's faces as Dan turned to get back into bed.

From across the room Daisy could see the tension that Blane was storing in his shoulders. So far her dad had insulted the way Blane dressed, said that Hari was weird and had made several over comments made as a dig at Blane. How on earth Blane will survive a week of this she didn't know. Daisy thought as she set the dinner table. Her mum came over to help her as her father went back into the lounge. Both women exhaled then smiled at each other. "Men." Mrs Miller muttered to her eldest daughter. Something fluffy brushed past Daisy's legs, she looked down to see Hari looking up at her hopefully. Checking the kitchen clock quickly Daisy grabbed Hari's bowl filling it to the top only to have it taken off her by Blane as he put some scrap meat in it and mixing it in. He placed it on the floor then stood up kissing Daisy on the cheek before washing his hands and going back across the kitchen to finish cutting the meat for dinner.

A while later they all sat down to dinner except Abby who had gone out. No one spoke as they ate until Mr Miller addressed Blane. "So Blane, I have known you what 8 years?" Blane nodded cautiously "how come I have never met any of your family? I mean not even at the wedding. Is there a reason you don't want us to meet them?"

Immediately Blane's eyes snapped up from the focused point on his dinner to the man opposite him. Daisy sent a pleading glance to her father, he was stepping on very dangerous ground. This was reinforced when she felt Blane stiffen next to her. "Sorry what did you say." said through gritted teeth his normally calm brown eyes alive with fire.

"I said how come we have never met any of your family? Your not a shamed of them are you? Or is it the other way around." Mr Miller questioned.

"You can't meet them." Blane snapped giving him a warning stare. Of course Mr Miller kept pushing.

"Why? What kind of father would I be if I didn't meet your parents. At least your father. At least then I would know if you are good enough for my daughter." Mr Miller sneered. He looked taken back as Blane pushed his chair back slowly rising to his feet towering over the other man. Daisy cast her mother a worried look as she grabbed Blane's hand pulling on it hard trying to get him to sit down. She knew that Blane could probably kill her father without even breaking a sweat.

"You can't meet him you never can." Blane whispered barely audible somehow though this made it all the more scary than if he had shouted every word. With that he walked out of the room. Stopping by the door to pull on a coat, boots and hat. Giving her father a hard glare Daisy got up from the dinner table following Blane into the lounge to be greeted with the front door slamming in her face.

Carrie and Rose slipped into Oscar's house with out him noticing. Music was blasting from the speakers and only Oscar's legs were visible from underneath the car as Oscar sang loudly to Taylor Swift 22. Both girls fell into hysterics. The music stopped and Oscar's bright red face appeared from under the car. "Seriously Oscar I didn't take you for a Taylor Swift fan!" Carrie laughed.

"Ha ha very funny I gave you two that key for emergencies, not to come and spy on me." Oscar said annoyed getting up of the floor.

"Sorry!" Both the girls chorused before falling back into fits of giggles. Even Oscar smiled slightly. Shaking his head and wiping his hands on his overalls.


	27. Chapter 27- you don't understand

**hey hey thanks to those who reviewed I really really appreciate it. Xx**

I am not Afraid-Chapter 27

Snow began to lightly fall as Blane stormed down the street. All he could think about was his parents. He clearly remembered the attack on his house by MI9 in an attempt to get his mother when he was six, Oscar was three. His dad had been on the raid. Now however she was sat rotting in a cell along with the Grandmaster. Jade Dixon-Haliday his mother and his enemy. After she escaped the attack on the house he can remember how his dad changed after losing his one true love, he became a lot more focused on his work and a lot less aware of what was going on in his own home. Really he became a lot more less like his dad and more of a shell. It slowly killed Blane each day knowing that all Dan had ever known his father as was a shell. An empty hollow shell of his former loving self. That's why Blane sympathised with Daisy when she had told him about her dad. Blane himself had done some pretty reckless things to try to get attention from his dad, but it never worked.

Daisy glared at her father. Mrs Miller stared at her husband. Even Mata Hari growled at him sensing her mistresses dislike to the man. Mr Miller was about to open his mouth to speak when Daisy shook her head. She ran over to the front door putting her shoes and jacket on grabbing her keys.

"Where are you going." Mr Miller demanded.

"Where do you think." Daisy growled walking out of the door wiping a tear when her back was turned.

Instantly mrs Miller rounded on her husband "why on earth did you do that! Daisy has told you time and time again not go near the topic of Blane's parents with him! I suggest that before either of them gets really mad that you go find him and apologise!" Mrs Miller fumed. She then turned back around and went into the kitchen to clear up.

After a while of running Blane had no idea where he was going or where he was. The snow had got steadily heavier. He looked around to see if he knew the area and spotted the entrance to the park.

As Daisy speed walked across the pavement someone fell into step next to her. It was her father. Great. "Look darling I apologise for my actions. I shouldn't have pushed Blane when he refused to tell me. But I just wanted to make sure you have what's good for you and the baby." Mr Miller apologised.

"You still don't understand." Daisy whispered biting back the tears.

"What?" Mr Miller asked confused.

"Blane is good for me. He is more than good he is the best! I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else." Daisy cried. "Can't believe you haven't realised yet!" They walked in silence Mr Miller was thinking over what his daughter had told him. After a while they reached the park entrance. It was now snowing heavy and the wind was blowing. Daisy turned off her father following suit. She scanned the snow covered park until she saw I figure lying on their back on a picnic table. Wrapping her coat tighter around herself Daisy ran over to the table. Surely enough Blane was lying on it staring upwards into the falling snow. Mr Miller hung back as Daisy sat down beside Blane who sat up.

"You ok." He asked shaking the snow out of his hair and putting his arm around her.

"Yeah I am fine, but your not." Daisy replied snuggling into his chest.

"I just miss him so much. Dan being in the hospital has brought back so many bad memories for all of us. Oscar phoned me last night in hysterics after he had a bad dream. I just lost it I guess when your dad started asking me about him. But on the plus side I now know where you got your interrogating skills from." Blane mumbled into her hair. Daisy sighed wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Just don't listen to him then. Anyway Dan will get better soon and he will be running around again. What time did Oscar call you."

"Err about half three in the morning, why?" Blane asked.

"How come your phone didn't wake me up." Daisy said confused.

"You would be surprised how deep you sleep sometimes." Blane chuckled. "I am glad I have you, you two are my family now." Blane said placing his hand on Daisy's stomach "I don't know what I would do with out you."

"Neither. We still have the team you know." Daisy grinned innocently.

"Yep I know I was just trying to create a moment." Blane said shaking his head.

"Why?"

"So I can do this in front of your dad." Blane murmured kissing Daisy delicately on the lips. When they broke apart Blane realised Daisy was shivering slightly. He pulled a hat and scarf from his pocket. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before putting the hat on he then wrapped the scarf around her neck. "I love you." Blane whispered kissing her on the lips.

"I love you to." Daisy whispered back.


	28. Chapter 28

**hey so sorry it's been so so long! This is really a filler chapter but I promise more is to come. Thanks for the reviews and follows. Xxx**

I am not Afraid- Chapter 28

Dan woke up the next morning in a panic. Where was he? This wasn't his bedroom or the hospital ward. He struggled to remember the previous days events. He was sandwiched between Zoe and Zero in a bed with green sheets. After a moment everything came flooding back to him.

Last night

Zoe wouldn't keep still as Frank drove her and Zero to the hospital. They were collecting Dan, then taking him and Zero back to HQ to show them their new home, with her! By the time they reached the hospital Zero's patience was wearing very thin with her. Inside they met Blane and Oscar waiting patiently for them; Oscar was looking very tired as was Zero they both had dark rings under their eyes.

A couple seconds later the door to Dan's room opened and Dan hoped out. The nurse had help red him into a dressing gown and slippers, normally Dan would have tried to protest, however today all he wanted to do was go home. Where ever home was now. He grinned at them as he came out and Zoe dashed forward to hug him. He hugged her back best he could, but his arms were preoccupied with the crutches.

"Come on Dan let's get you three home." Frank smiled along with Oscar, Blane and Zoe. Dan managed to slowly hobble down the corridor until they reached the stairs. It took a while to get down the two flights of stairs and by the end Zero had taken one of his crutches so Blane could help Dan down the rest of the way. When they reached the bottom Dan felt ready to sleep for a week. His head had beginning to throb although he had been given pain killers for his leg they weren't that strong and he could feel the pain gradually increasing.

When they reached the van Oscar saw Dan eyeing up the van a little nervously.

Once they had all sat down Frank drove out of the car park. In seconds Dan had drifted off to sleep cuddled into Zoe's side.

"Frank why are we at St Hearts?" Zero questioned peering out if the window into the darkness.

"You'll see." Frank said with a mischievous grin.

"Ok now I am confused! Why are we in HQ?" Zero complained.

"Oh just shut up and come on!" Oscar laughed as Frank lead them through Hq to the door on the far side in the gloom. Zero looked angry and Dan looked disorientated.

"Welcome to your new home!" Frank cried leading them into the hallway.

"Cool! I never knew Hq had this many spare rooms." Dan exclaimed gazing around.

"This place is pretty neat I guess." Zero mumbled.

"That's not the best bit!" Zoe squealed they both looked at her questionably, "I am get to live here to." She shrieked jumping up and down. "Come on I want to show you to your rooms." She said grabbing Zero's hand and leading her down the corridor. Oscar noticed Dan closing his eyes and rubbing his head for a second.

"Are you ok Dan?" He asked.

"Yeah just a bit tired." Dan admitted.

"Zoe why don't you show Z around for now, I think Dan is a bit tired." Oscar asked, Zoe looked at Dan, seeing how pale she was she quickly nodded then opened a door to her left to reveal Dan's room. He hobbled in and looked around awe.

"Wow thanks guys this is amazing! I love." Dan smiled.

"Oscar did it." Zoe said smirking.

"Thanks."

"That's ok," Oscar began "do you want some help getting ready for bed?" Dan nodded. Blane and Frank went into the main part of Hq.

"And this is your room." Zoe concluded pushing the marine blue door open. "What's the matter don't you like?" Zoe questioned worried as Zero stood gawping in the door way.

"This is brilliant!" Zero cried looking at the girl she had called sister for so many years. "I have never had my own room! Thank you so much." She said hugging Zoe. Even though it was her who her Zoe couldn't help notice how her body stiffened as she hugged her back.

"I just have one mOre thing to show you." Zoe grinned mischievously. Grabbing her arm again and dragging her into their lounge.

"Zoe London why does that grin make me nervous?"

"Your brother is the one I got it off. He told me to do it when I am teasing you."

"That explains a lot." Zero mumbled. "Oh heck to the no!" Zero snapped as Zoe pulled out a karaoke machine.

"Please your such a good singer it would be a shame." Zoe pleaded.

"Don't flatter me. I repeat. Heck to the NO."

"Spoil sport." Zoe whined.

Zoe was asleep in her new bed when she heard a large thump from the other side of the wall followed by a large moan. She then heard Zero's door open and shut, then Dan's open. Curious Zoe got out of her bed and went into Dan's room. He was on the floor with Zero bent over him.

"Is he alright." Zoe asked timidly. Zero jumped and whirled around, seeing it was just Zoe though she turned back around.

"Yeah he is fine. Bad dream. He does this a lot." Zero said flatly helping Dan back onto the bed. Zoe walked over and took Dan's hand.

"I am fine Zo." Dan smiled faintly pulling Zoe into a hug. Zero then slid into the covers next to Dan who put his arm protectively around. Zoe noticed Zero didn't shy away from this, but quite the opposite she snuggled into him falling asleep in seconds.

"Your funny." Dan whispered.

"Huh." Zoe asked,

"Your face, you like you've seen a ghost. Remember when we were little the three of us always shared the one bed. Old habits stick you know. Ever since I moved in with Mr Ash I would fall out of bed, then Zero would come and put me back in before coming in herself. I think she thought it would keep me safe." He explained in a hushed voice in Zoe's hear making her shiver slightly. She remembered being at Korpse with Dan and Zero all to well... She drifted to sleep in the safety of Dan's arms


End file.
